Our Love Tale in Midgard
by Shiro Kishi
Summary: HM AU Set in a fantasy world. They aren't suppose to fall in love, but it seems even their cruel fate couldn't change the way the feel for each other.
1. The Prelude to Our Destiny

Once, this universe was called Midgard. Inside it, the Albion Empire, a whole nation floated in Midgard's sky making it known as the Sky Empire by others. The Sky Empire was a rich and prosperous empire. Everything its citizens wanted were granted by its land. However, it was conquered by a merciful king who had a daughter, but the king announced that he only had a son for fear of the throne to go to the wrong hand.

On the other part of the Midgard, lies the Queendom of Atlantis where women are valued more than men. It is located underneath the ocean. Atlantis ruled the sea, whereas Albion ruled the sky. Both countries were always fighting to get more territories.

The two countries had long been in a constant war. Both were too stubborn to give up and this condition became worse on the following ten long years. Finally, the war stopped when both countries agreed to an arranged marriage between both of their heirs. But, there were some conflicts between each country's nobles which produced the worst war the two countries ever had. The powerful Albion Empire lost and the king had killed himself, leaving his only 'son' who fled to who-knew-where. Soon, the son was known by the Sky people as a traitor because of his action, but there was no one whom they could release their anger to. The Albion nobles started fighting to be Albion's ruler and it did not take a month for the battle to involve Atlantis.

After the war had ended, many of the Albion citizens were killed since the Atlantian did not care whether the one whom they slaughtered was a baby or an adult and also because the nobles were divided into small troops since there was no one who united all of the aristocrats. This led to the extinction of the Sky species.

The Queen of Atlantis, who ordered the extinction, was known as a cruel person to both her citizens and outsiders. Though her people showed that they were proud of her for conquering Albion, they hoped that she would retire soon since the laws which the queen set were too strict and often times, there were numerous death punishment which showed how the queen would execute those who disobeyed her on even the slightest things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten years had passed and the queen who set the order to extinct the whole population of the Sky Kingdom had just passed away. There was nothing, but peace in Atlantis. The crown princess Kaiou Michiru would soon be queen. Thus, there was nothing but celebration in Atlantis. Like her mother, the new queen was also known to be a cruel ruler by her people. However, there was no objection of her becoming queen since she was the only heiress of the late queen.

In the lower town of Oceanus, the capital city of Atlantis lived a tall blonde man. He was a slave and had a sandy blonde hair, but it was full of mud and dust, thus making it to look more like a brown hair. The blonde man had been his master's favorite, making other slaves to be jealous of him. Thus, they set him up. He was found guilty of stealing one of his master's belongings. His master could not trust the man anymore, so he sold him to a friend of him.

Not long after the man was sold, a sound of whip could be heard faintly coming from an underground dungeon. The dungeon was dark and reeked of blood. It seemed that someone was being tortured there. The dungeon belonged to a slave merchant in Oceanus, the capital city of Atlantis. He was called Junno, a ruthless man who would do anything for money and loves to torture weaklings. He would do anything to get anyone whom he set his eyes on for tortures and after he was satisfied by it, he would sell his slave to the highest bidder.

By now, the blonde's body was full of blood. Some of the whippings were overlapping so that it was hard to count how many he got. The blonde fainted since he could not bear another whipping. His master stopped as it was no fun to him if no one screams from his tortures. Junno was a sick, sadist and masochist. He likes the feeling of being in power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, boy!" Said Junno as he splashed the blonde with a bucket full of water. "I'm selling you today." He grinned evilly.

"Lucky for me, the palace is in need of man power. So, I'm selling you there."

The blonde did not expect that his soon to be ex-master was a fool for not realizing that he was a "she".' _Oh well, it's better than being tortured sexually_.' She felt that she was released from the chains, but did not have enough power to stand.

"Oi oi, I can't have you to act weak now. They're paying me high cause they thought that you're strong since you're still young." He kicked the blonde's stomach as he finished his sentence and the blonde almost fainted if were not for another splash of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lad, this here's your new master." Junno leaved swiftly after he had said that, leaving his ex-slave with a new master.

The blonde bowed and looked at the ground. She did not dare to look up as she feared that this new master would be far worse than the one who had just left.

"Claude." Said a tall burly man in front of the trembling blonde.

"What's your name, lad?" Asked the man.

"Ha-haruka." The young lad still looking at the ground, not daring to take a glance at her new master.

"Well Haruka, we don't buy you just so that you can stand there. Come with me. You're lucky Junno decided to sell you. I guess he had had his _fun_ with you and we are in need of help for tomorrow's coronation parade."

Haruka followed his new master into a building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young blonde found herself in the palace's stable cleaning horses. Her wound was still hurt, but she decided to keep on working since she was frightened that she would get a beating from her new master. Haruka winced as the horse moved a bit and made her only clothes soaked, making the water to come in contact with her injuries.

Haruka managed to finish cleaning all the 50 horses as twilight came. Her new master came and gave her a bowl of soup filled with nothing other than hot water.

"Dinner. And you'll be sleeping with the horses since the slave dungeon is full."

Haruka nodded and still looking at the ground. Claude went away after he had finished that statement.

The blonde drank all of the content in the bowl in ten seconds and went to find some water. She cleaned her wound cautiously with dirty old rag which she had washed with soap after she used it to clean the horses earlier. Haruka fell asleep after she had finished cleaning the blood on her body. However, there were still a lot of blood stains on the back of her shirt.

In around midnight, Haruka woke up and found a hooded person looking around in the stable. She assumed that that person was a horse thief, thus she watched him carefully while holding a broom. When the assumed thief was near, Haruka ambushed and jumped on him, so that he could not get away. From others point of view, their position was a bit erotic as the blonde was basically sitting on top of the hooded man.

The blonde opened the hood and found an aqua haired girl struggling to free herself. Haruka flustered as she realized that she was attacking a girl, but still holding onto the girl.

"W-what are you doing?" Said the soft voice underneath her.

"Capturing a thief. I don't care whether you're a girl or a guy. Thief!"

"Thief? I was only here to look at my horse!" Exclaimed the aqua girl.

"Horse?" Haruka slowly let go of her grip as she gulped. " Y-you own a horse here?" The blonde asked as she looked at the girl confusedly.

"Yes! Now, would you please get off? You're starting to crush me."

The blonde got off after she had realized the position she was in and helped the girl to stand up. "I'm sorry!" Said the blonde while she bowed to the aqua girl. She did not dare to look at the girl in fear of punishments

"Are you new here?" Asked the girl calmly.

"Yes, my lady. Starting today." Haruka was trembling with fear as she felt that the girl in front of her had a high social status since she owned a horse there. She thought that the girl must be some sort of a high class noble as her horse was put in the palace. The blonde's face turned pale as she thought of the punishment she would get later.

"Fine, it's okay for today since you're new. Could you show me the way to the only white horse here? It's mine." The aqua girl knew that the new horse boy was scared and decided not to add his fear more. After all, she intended to see her horse, not bullying a new slave. Furthermore, if that slave seemed like he had been tortured badly. _Is that blood on his shirt? Or maybe that's just a worn out shirt covered with ketchup... Wait, just now…_

"Ye-yes, my lady. This way." Haruka showed the mysterious girl to the white horse. The horse recognized her and started playing with the girl. Haruka was mesmerized by the beauty in front of her. _She's gorgeous. I wonder who she is…_

The tall blonde was in heaven seeing the aqua girl smiling happily with her horse. She did not notice that the girl had been calling her.

"Hey, I've been calling you. Tell me your name?" Asked the girl.

"H-haruka, ma'am." Haruka blushed as the girl she was dreaming of stood so close to her.

"I'm Michiru, nice to meet you, Haruka. And this here's Agrias." Michiru held the horse's nose and the horse made a sound as he heard his name being spoken.

Haruka was still looking at the ground as she was still afraid. The blonde was taught as a slave to never looked at someone, who had higher status than her, straight in the eye. But now, she decided to look at both creature in front of her and gave a pure smile, one which she had forgotten years ago.

Michiru smiled back and looked straight at the blonde's green eyes. She walked towards Haruka and this had made the flustered blonde to look at the ground again. The aqua girl cupped the blonde's left cheek with her right hand and looked straight at his eyes again. She had never met a man with eyes so deep like that of a woman and thus, decided to take guess.

"Beautiful eyes. For a second there, I almost thought that you're a man if not for the deepness of your eyes. Besides, I fell something a man should not have when you held me up close earlier."  
Haruka's face went redder as she looked straight at the sparkling blue eyes and heard what the pink lip had just said. "I-I'm always woman, ma'am." At that moment, Haruka forgot all facts that she was a slave and felt something hot in her chest.

Michiru giggled. "I bet the others don't know about that, because otherwise you would be in one of the men's bed by now." The blonde's face stayed red as she did not know how this mysterious girl could just see right through her easily. "It's getting late and I don't want to be responsible for your overslept." Haruka bowed and escorted the lady to the exit.

_Michiru…_

_She's like a goddess…_

_I wish I could see her again…_

Haruka went to sleep as she thought about the mysterious girl who had just stolen her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came. Haruka managed to wake up as the horses made a loud noise to tell their care-taker that they were hungry. The half asleep blonde made her way to get food for the horses and accidentally knocked her head as the door was opened hastily.

"Haruka! Have you clean all the horses? They're gonna be used for the coronation parade. I'll kick your ass if I find dirt on them especially on Agrias! Haruka! Where are you!?" Shouted Claude sternly.

"Down here. I've cleaned all of them yesterday. Now, I'm on my way to get their breakfast. Is there anything else, sir?" Asked the blonde as she rubbed her head.

"What are you doing down there, boy? Never mind, just get the horses ready before noon."

"Yes, sir." Haruka bowed and off to feed the horses.

_Hmm… Coronation…_

_I wonder will they still keep me after this…_

_Nah… Probably they'll sell me again since they only buy me to clean horses…_

_Damn rich people…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The coronation had just ended. It was a wild and big celebration in Oceanus. Not for the queen though, she had been sighing ever since she sat down on her bed. Her advisors had just told her that she must find a suitor soon so that the Queendom could have an heir. Men or women would be fine since the royal family of Atlantis was known to be transsexual. They could take an abstract form of power from the sea and used it to change their gender. Though only a certain groups of people who were close with the royal family members knew about this. But since she was known as a queen, it would be weird to have another queen. This had brought the queen a headache since she never felt any attraction from men. A spark came to the queen's mind as a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

"It's me, Your Highness. I brought the list of suitor for you." Said a brunette woman while she bowed to her queen.

"Raquel, I've been thinking about that too and I have a question to ask you." Replied the queen clearly.

"This humble servant of yours would be honored to answer any questions to her abilities."

"Would it be possible if my suitor is not of noble blood?"

"With all due respect Your Highness, I don't think that it is wise to choose a suitor from such a class lower than the suburbs noble. I don't mean to disagree with your choice Your Highness, but please think of what the people would say."

"What if that person doesn't have any background? We could polish the outer appearances and change the image completely."

"I don't quite understand what you mean, Your Highness."

"Fine, Raquel. I'll tell you everything, but could we get rid of this polite language? I want to talk to you as a friend and it's starting to give me the creep hearing you talking with manners like that."

The brunette raised her head and looked directly at her friend. "Okay, Michiru. I'm listening as a friend now. We have been friends since we're little and you should be grateful that no one's here. Otherwise, we would have had a rumor going in the castle by now."

Michiru giggled as she heard a familiar reply from her friend. Even though her friend was the prime minister, she did not feel like talking to one since they had been friends since childhood.

"I just met this someone yesterday and she just wouldn't get out from my mind."

"Where did you meet her? Wait, HER? Oh, so that's why you are never attracted to a guy before. I had my guess, but I thought that you just hadn't found the right one. Oops sorry, you can continue." Said Raquel.

"At the stable and she's a slave working there." Answered Michiru flatly.

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down, we don't want any guards to stomp into this room. Yes, I know it's crazy. But, I'm not even sure that this is love. I've never fallen in love before." Said the aqua girl innocently.

"But a slave? Are you out of your mind?" Michiru gave her friend her death glare which made the brunette shivered."Fine. Tell me more about her." Said the brunette as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh – mm… she had a boyish face and I bet if she was to wear a man's suit, she would be so handsome that every girl would melt and her green eyes… They're so beautiful… I've never seen anyone had that kind of eyes before." Michiru started to space out as she was imagining the blonde and her friend had to shake her roughly, so that the aqua girl could notice her presence.

"Michiru! Snap out of it! I get it! You're in love!"

"S – sorry." The aqua girl blushed at her friend's remark and started to fidget.

"It's okay… Hmm… Is she new? I remembered that I signed a document which says that the stable needs more men to take care of the horses for the coronation's parade." Said Raquel thoughtfully.

"Yes! You knew?"

"Well, I don't know how she looks like, but I remembered that they won't be keeping the new one for a long time since the slave dungeon is full."

"S – so that means… She will go away…" Michiru ducked her head to hide her tears. She still remembered how her mother had left her and how alone she was at nights since Raquel can only come at daylight.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Said the brunette grinning widely.

"What plan?" Michiru gave her friend that looks which was full of hope and this had made Raquel to sweat – drop.

"Assign her to be your personal slave since you don't have one and you can also get to know her and make sure whether it's really love or not and about her feelings towards you. Besides, you could order her to do -this- and -that- and….." The list kept going on and the aqua queen's face went crimson red. Thus she slapped her friend's shoulder to stop her rambling.

"Stop it, Raquel! I don't want to be known as a horny queen!"

"Aren't you?" Both women laughed at Raquel's blunt comment.

"Raquel, I'm not sure that she feels the same." After the laugh subsided, a gloomy expression was seen on the queen's gorgeous face.

"Don't worry, if she likes you -BAM- I'll take care of everything so that those old geezers won't complain and of she's not, then well… You can order her to like you… You are the queen, remember? Give it a shot, who knows that may be you're not the only one who is feeling the attraction, okay? Now, get some rest and I'll take care of bringing that girl to you. Good night." Raquel winked as she finished her sentence and left Michiru alone in her room.

_I hope she does, Raquel…_

_And I don't want to order her…_

_It feels… wrong…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the next day, Haruka was forced to wake up by two guards and dragged into one of the castle's room. She was left with a brunette by the guards. The blonde could only tremble in fear and looked down at the ground. She also closed her eyes as she was afraid that she would get tortured worse and that this time, she would die after being tortured since her wound hardly stopped bleeding.

"Look at me." Ordered the brunette.

Haruka looked up and slowly opened her eyes only to meet a pair of grey ones. She was surprised that this brunette was so close that their face almost collided with one another.

"Hmm… The information I got about you is right. You do have beautiful green eyes."

Haruka was confused this time, but still had this fear of death in her heart.

_What will she do to me?_

_Damn! I hate being so weak…_

The frightened blonde was scared, but she hated to admit it. She did not like to show her feelings to others knowing that they only think about her as not more than a slave. Thus, she could only give an expressionless face. This had made her to survive for ten years. She would neither cry nor show her fear in front of others since for her, only the weak does that.

"Let's get this quick, shall we?" The brunette clasped her hand. "I'm Raquel van Beoulve, the Prime Minister. I'm assigning you to be the queen's personal slave. I'll send you to her room now. Guards bring her to the queen's room!"

Before the blonde could say anything, she was dragged by the guards. Haruka had never expected to serve a royalty before she was sent to that room. She gulped and hoped that the queen was not as cruel as she had heard. The blonde was still in her state of shock when she was thrown into a room.

The blonde noticed that the room was not so bright since the curtain was still covering the room from the sunlight. As she felt another presence, she bowed and assumed it to be her new mistress. A voice was heard.

"Who are you?" Asked flatly by a familiar voice to the blonde.

"I – I'm your new slave, Your Highness. The Prime Minister assigned me." Answered the poor slave.

"Haruka?"

"Eh – yes?" _How did she know my name?_

A giggled came from in front of the blonde. "Come closer, it's me, Michiru."

"Hu – huh?" The blonde's eyes widened as she heard the last word. _Michiru? Queen Michiru? Haruka, you Idiot! Why didn't you realize that it's her? Oh Crap! I attacked her before. I'm doomed… She's definitely gonna torture me for that… After all, her mother did extinct a whole race… my race… Crap! Crap! Crap!_ _What if she decides to kill me after torturing me… But, she didn't seem that kind of person when we met before… What the fuck… After all these years, I should have known that looks can be deceiving…_

"Haruka? What's wrong?" Asked the young queen with a concerned voice.

"Forgive me, Your Highness." Haruka came close to the queen and as she did that, she heard the queen said, "Wait, could you open up the curtain? I've just woken up, you see…"

"Yes, Your Highness." Haruka did as she was told to and this had made Michiru felt a bit guilty.

"And, could you stop calling me 'Your Highness' when we're alone? Call me Michiru."

"Yes, Yo – Michiru." Haruka had finished opening the curtain and just stayed put near the windows in fear of the queen's punishment.

The sunlight lit up the room and Michiru could see the blonde hair Haruka has was dirty with mud. Thus, she ordered, "Haruka, when was your last bath?"

"Bath? I – I don't remember…" The blonde answered confusedly. _How am I supposed to remember about bath? All I care is about food and living this fucking life! Shit, stupid queen… I'll take back every word I said about her being gorgeous… Though, she is… Damn! Focus! She's the daughter of the person who extinct your whole race. You can't fall to her! But, what if I already did? Crap, she's damn sexy in that negligee…_

"Hmm… Then, you can join me… Besides, I need someone wash my back…" Said the queen with a mischievous smile.

"Is that an order?" Asked the blonde flatly. Her voice made Michiru felt guiltier, but she decided to keep going at it.

"Yes, you are my slave, remember?" Replied Michiru coldly.

_I knew it. She's not different from her mother. I must be an idiot to fall for her. Better be careful from now on. I could only hope that she would ultimately get bored of me, but I hope she won't kill me._

The blonde slave opened the bathroom door after the aqua haired girl pointed it. _Hmm… we'll bath together… No! Stop thinking something dirty! Gosh, Raquel's right. I am a horny queen._

Michiru seductively opened her negligee slowly. Haruka tried hard not to show any emotion as she saw her queen did it so erotically thus she looked to the ceiling. The last thing she wanted was being sentenced to death for being a pervert.

The queen slowly went into the huge bath tub while the blonde just stand near the door and petrified as she saw the gorgeous figure playing with bubbles. Haruka gulped and could not seem to look away from the aqua girl. At that moment, she forgot all about the punishments she had thought about earlier.

The aqua haired queen noticed that her slave was not doing her job, thus she called her. "Haruka, what are you doing over there? Come here!" Said the queen casually.

"C – co – coming…" The blonde surprised that she could still say something despite holding back the urge to ravish the aqua girl.

Just as the blonde was near the bath tub, Michiru turned her gaze to the blonde and this had made the blonde more nervous than before. "Haruka, come join me here. Besides, I think you need a bath." Said Michiru with an innocent smile.

The blonde's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She could not believe what the queen had said. _'What the hell? Is that an order? Serving royalty's not so bad after all… No! This must be some trap! She's probably testing me. After all, what kind of person would invite someone whom she barely knows to bath?'_ Haruka stayed put as she was still shocked and still thinking of a better solution to her problems that time.

"Haruka, I'm waiting. There's nothing to embarrass about. We're both girls. I have everything that you have."

The blonde walked to the bath quickly, not bothering to look at the other girl. She did not open her dirty clothes and went directly into the tub like she was ordered to.

"Open your clothes. You're making the water dirty." Ordered the queen again.

_Then don't order me to go into the tub in the first place! Damn, my injuries are killing me!_

Haruka could not feel anything except the pain from her injuries. She tried hard not to faint in the tub.

"Haruka?" The queen noticed something was wrong and came near her slave.

There was no reply and this had made the queen a bit frightened. She shook the blonde's shoulder and saw something red flowing in the bath tub. It was Haruka's blood. Michiru hold back her throat so that she did not scream. Carefully, she brought the injured blonde to her bed, not caring that she was still naked and that both of them were still wet.

Slowly, she laid the blonde with her back facing her and stripped her from her wet and dirty shirt. What she saw was countless of scars with blood covering the blonde's back. Michiru sobbed as she imagined all the tortures the blonde had gone through and found her eyes wet with tears.

_Haruka…_

_How could anyone do this to you…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Should I continue this one?


	2. Lycanthropy

Disclaimer: HM are not mine… Forgot to put it on the first chapter… again…

AN: First, I planned to make this story a one shot but looking at the thick plot I accidentally made, I guess it's not possible -LOL- I got too carried away writing the story that I didn't realize that the story filled with tons of things I would need to explain about. So you guys might realize that some parts were written too quickly. But since I had finished writing it, I put it on the website and asked whether you guys want to read the next updates or not. I'm not confident with this one since I didn't make any rough draft when I started writing it. But since I got many reviews which say to continue, I guess I'll keep writing this one. I'll try to write this and the next chapters better and rewrite the first chapter if I have time.

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A smell of thick blood could be felt everywhere though the stone wall tried hard not to let the scent roamed outside._

"_Haruka, run away from here!"_

_A blonde teenager sobbed as she held the almost dead man's hand. The blonde forced herself to hold back her tears, only to fail as the next words, which were about to be spoken by the man, were forcing the tears to flow down her cheeks._

_The man had a sandy blonde hair with some grey strands covering his sides, which showed how old he was, though his muscles looked as tight as it could possibly get._

"_I guess this is what people call karma. Your old man must have done too many bad things." The man managed gave a sad laugh and spoke though he already felt that his lung was failing to do its jobs._

"_Fa - father…" Said the child while her tears were falling rapidly thus making her soft cheeks wet._

"_What? Do you pity me now? You should remember how cruel I was to you and my people. Shouldn't you feel relieve and happy now? Just hurry and get out through the underground passage, brat!" Ordered the injured man._

_The child walked away as two heavy armored guards dragged him forcibly. While the old man heard his son's sobbing as his hand was holding back the wound on his stomach. A couple of guards who dragged the blonde teenager returned after they had escorted the child to his escape route._

_Not long, a couple of screams could be heard but, the blonde refused to look back and kept on running away until no sound could be heard._

_Haruka desperately hold back the tears which kept on coming and ran to who – knows where and only to find that there was no one else there. She was in a dark place all alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alone…_

_No one wants me…_

_All of them left me here alone…_

_They don't care about me once they're dead…_

_So dark…_

_So peaceful…_

_There's no pain here…_

_But, I feel like I don't belong here…_

Suddenly, light bathed the now already worn out blonde.

_Wh – what? A light?_

Haruka saw an angel surrounded with a gentle light, smiling down at her.

"_You will not be alone for long, child. The other half of you is waiting. Now, go to the place where you belong." Said the angel._

Haruka saw the light kept on getting larger and saw an uncommon sight.

_Where am I?_

Her body felt numb, but her back was killing her.

_What happened to me?_

Suddenly, a sound of the door being opened and closed coming from nearby.

_Who is that?_

The blonde tried to make a sound, but nothing came from her mouth.

_Damn, it's too dry…_

A beautiful figure smiled down at Haruka with a single drop of her tear flowing down her right cheek and wetted it.

"Haruka, you're awake. Thank goodness." Said the gorgeous figure smiling down relieved as she saw the blonde had opened her eyes.

_Michiru? Why is there a tear on her cheek? And why does she look so relieved? Am I not the one that's supposed to feel like that? It seems that I'm not dead yet…_

_Damn it, what happened to me before I fainted?_

Haruka tried to move her body, but failed miserably as her body refused to obey her and instead, she felt an unbearable pain that made her to move a bit to find a better position. She opened her mouth to scream as the pain became worse when she moved, but nothing came from it.

"Hush, don't move yet. I had just smeared your medicine on your injuries. You lost a lot of blood and had been unconscious for about a week. You could have been dead! Why didn't you tell me that you're injured this badly?" Said the queen in a soothing and gentle voice that made Haruka wondered.

_Because I thought that it doesn't matter since I would be dead sooner or later…_

_But, it seems that my sinful father still wants to make suffer me in this world…_

_Why are you being so nice to me? I'm just your slave…_

The injured blonde closed her eyes while enjoying her master soft hand caressing her face gently.

Haruka tried to talk again.

"Mi – Michiru…" Haruka looked at her master with a pain shown on her face as she was not comfortable of her position.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Asked Michiru concernedly.

"Uhm…" The blonde had a faint blush on her face as she had realized the concern look on her mistress's face.

_What's this warm feeling that I'm feeling when she looked at me those eyes…_

_Love?_

_No…_

_Just a simple look that clearly tells me that she cares for me unconditionally…_

_But, why?_

_Why she does look at me like that?_

Michiru silenced her slave with her finger and just looked at Haruka's eyes lovingly.

"If you're wondering why I'm being so nice to you, I suggest you not to expect my answer cause you also don't say anything about your injuries." Said Michiru with an angry expression.

"Al – alright" Answered the blonde as she was confused of how her master knew what she was thinking about.

Michiru sighed.

"Stop that…" The queen looked at her slave as if her slave had just done something wrong.

"Eh? Stop what?" By now, Haruka was really confused by both of her mistress's behavior and every word that she said.

"Blindly follow everything I tell you to as if your life is depended on it." Explained Michiru unwillingly.

"Bu - but I'm your slave… I'm supposed to follow everything you tell me to…" Haruka raised one of her eye brows as she had just heard of the most absurd command.

_And also cause I don't wanna get anymore whipping…_

"Are you afraid the punishment you would get if you defy me?" Asked Michiru flatly.

Haruka was surprised as her mistress suddenly asked a difficult question thus she thought about her answer carefully before she said it out loud.

"Well, seeing as I can't barely move a muscle right now, I would have to answer 'yes', Your Highness." Haruka emphasized the last word. She hates to be considered weak, especially by someone who is more powerful than her. Though she was afraid of punishments, she still values her pride and dignity.

Michiru stared at her slave without any emotion as she heard her slave's reply before she started giggling.

By now, the slave was not surprised by her master's sudden change of mood as she figured that it would only stress herself if she was told to write a list of her mistress's strange behavior.

The queen could not stop laughing and stopped when she realized that she had acted out of character. She wiped her tears as a result of the sudden happiness she felt.

"S – sorry… It's just… No one ever says that kind of words to me… they always answer 'yes' unhesitatingly whenever I order them. Even my closest minister still has that air of respect even though I ask him to talk to me as a friend." Michiru explained her slave briefly.

"It's good that you find it funny." Answered Haruka flatly.

_While my heart was thumping like crazy and my mind thinking all sorts of tortures._

_Iron maiden…_

_Burnt alive…_

_Stop thinking about those things, Haruka!_

_Or it might really come true!_

"I see that someone is grumpy." Replied Michiru teasingly.

"I wonder who it is." Asked the slave in an innocent tone and with an expression which showed that she did not know what her mistress was talking about.

The queen giggled again. "You did it again." Michiru decided to scare the blonde a little. "You do know that there's a lot of _punishment_ waiting for you, right?"

The word 'punishment' made the slave shivered and could not avoid her face to give a frightened expression. Haruka eyes were full of terror and fear just thinking about her 'punishment'.

The queen could not stop her last giggle as she saw the expression her slave was giving.

"Don't worry Haruka, I'll make sure that you'll _enjoy_ it." Teased the queen again.

The blonde gulped as the aqua haired queen emphasized the 'enjoy' part. The queen continued to tease her poor and injured slave until a knock came from the door.

"Come in" Ordered the queen with her cold voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time Your Highness, but Prime Minister van Beoulve had ordered me to give this directly to you." Explained the guard briefly before he stood up and bowed down again to give his queen a letter.

The queen took the letter elegantly, but did not read it.

"Thank you for delivering this. Is there anything else?" Michiru smile coldly at the guard.

"N - no, Your Highness. Please excuse me." The guard left the room after he bowed to his queen once more. It seemed that the queen's cold expression had prevented him to ask whether his eyes were deceiving him or not as he saw a person another than his queen was lying on the royal bed.

The sound of the door being closed brought back the atmosphere before both women were interrupted. Michiru was about to open the letter when she heard her slave said something.

"You're very cold to him." Stated Haruka as she saw her mistress's soft hand, that was touching her gently before, was opening the letter gracefully that moment.

_Man, that letter is so lucky…_

"I don't want to be a puppet just so that people know that I'm not what I seem to be." Replied the queen as she looked at the blonde seriously.

"I think they would still have the idea to manipulate you even though you are viewed as a cold person." The blonde also gave the queen a serious expression.

_It seems that the political situation here is not very good…_

"You're right. That's why I don't trust those people easily." Michiru gave a small smile to end the serious tension.

"What about me? I'm just a slave. You barely know me and you're already telling me all these. Are you not aware of the result of the gossips that will say that you let someone other than _royalty_ to lie down moreover sleeping on this bed?" The blonde refused to drop the serious talk.

"I wonder why…" She gave a fake thoughtful look before she continued, "Maybe cause you've been sleeping on that _bed_ for a week and that guard is not the first person that sees you sleeping on it…" Haruka blushed at her mistress's remark and her mistress continued to explain after she had seen the cute blush expression her slave had. "I guess I have to thank all the rumors that say that I'm cold cause most of them don't believe it when they see you lying here, except the doctors that is…" Michiru giggled as she remembered all the past silly rumors that came from misunderstandings.

_Had I really been unconscious for a week?_

The blonde raised her eye brows. "You're a weird master, but at least better than the last one." Haruka smiled sadly as she thought back of how her life had been.

_You look so different from that shy girl I met before…_

_I thought that you would definitely grow up to be just as cold and cruel as our parents were…_

"Is he the one that injured you this badly?" Asked Michiru with a slight anger.

"Who else? But, he's a bit idiot if you want to know more. He didn't even know that I'm female. Well, maybe cause he only torture me for about a day. Who knows what he would have done if he had known that I'm female. I guess I was lucky – "

Haruka was about to continue when she felt the tension in that room changed that made her body shivered slightly. She turned her head and saw that her mistress was trying hard to suppress her anger as her beautiful sapphire eyes were so dark then. The blonde panicked when she saw that not just her master's eyes which had changed, but also her beautiful face was looking like a grim reaper that moment. She was about to say something to change the subject, but her inner mind told her that she would be in more trouble if she did so. Thus, she just stayed silent.

_I guess it's true when they say that calm people are so scary when they're angry…_

Michiru softened her expression as she realized that her slave had stopped talking by then.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you remember it…" The queen's face filled with sadness, but there was still a slight anger shown on it.

"That's alright, it'll always be a part of me no matter how much I want to forget about it. Actually, I don't mind going through some hell just to meet you." The slave blushed after she had realized what her last sentence might mean.

"You will?" The queen was so happy after hearing the last part of her slave's last comment.

_Do you have the same feeling towards me, Haruka?_

Haruka quickly thought something to cover up her slip word. She stood up from her position, ignoring the pain. "Ye - yes!" Said the slave enthusiastically as she thought of something fast to support her claim. "I am your slave, aren't I?"

_That was lame, you idiot!_

"Oh…" The queen felt disappointed as the answer was not what she was hoping for, but still felt better as her slave thought positively of her. She had a faint blush when she realized that it was the first time others ever said anything positive of her and it meant more to her as she had a crush towards her slave. "I – I th – think… Y – you bet – better lie do – down…" Michiru stammered as she realized just how close they were.

"Ye – yeah… M - my wo – wound is killing me…" Replied the blonde when she got what the other girl meant.

_What was that?_

_My chest felt so hot at the last moment…_

_Did Haruka cause it?_

Haruka was denying all the electricity she was feeling when they were so close to each other while her mistress was trying to figure out whether it was really love, she was feeling towards the blonde or a simple lust.

_Impossible!_

_This is sinful!_

_I can't be feeling like this towards her now!_

_She's way out of my league right now…_

_She's gorgeous, a queen, interesting…_

_Stop it! The list would go on if you keep thinking about her…_

_Besides, she would definitely kill me once she found out about my real identity…_

There was only silent in the room until Michiru realized that she had a letter to read. She opened the prime minister seal and started to read the letter.

_Hey,_

_How's it going with the blonde? You better remember that we have a monthly meeting tomorrow. I heard you stay beside her until she woke up. That must be some amazing sex you guys had for her to be unconscious for a week. I think we need to discuss about her status to the public. Those old geezers thought that that blonde is a guy as their spies had told them so and what's worse; they keep on bugging me to get some info about your relationship. Of course, Me, being the magnificent 'Prime Minister' that I am, managed to run away from them for a week. But, the stupid monthly meeting would mean that I could not run away from them anymore. So, could we meet up today to discuss this?_

_Raquel van Beoulve _

Michiru tried hard not to burst her laughter as she imagined how her friend tried to run away from the nagging of the elders.

The elders are former ministers who have retired as ministers can only serve the monarchy for ten years. Right now, the elders are former ministers from the time when Michiru's mother ruled Atlantis. They influenced the Queendom greatly as the monarchy could not function with just one queen. Moreover, Michiru as the current ruler is in no position to disobey them as they are like the shadows of the late queen. The Atlantis citizens would certainly revolt if Michiru ignored the elders since most of them support the elders' decision more than the new queen. The citizens do not have much trust in the new queen yet.

The queen had finished reading the letter before she turned to look lovingly at her slave who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled and touched the silky blonde strands on the other girl's forehead and brushed it back before she stood from the chair and went on her way out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two heavy armed guards were walking not too far from her at the back. The aqua haired queen was used to it. As she walked she thought about how her slave's childhood was and how her own life had been ever since she had the conscience of being a princess. She was shackled with the fact that she was born as a royalty, moreover an heiress to Atlantis. No matter how hard she wanted to run away, the blood in her veins would not let her to feel any freedom. The young queen was surrounded by adults telling her of the right way to behave and act as a princess ever since she could remember. Her relationship with people was closely monitored by those adults.

Now that she is a queen, she was in control of the whole Queendom yet, she was still being chained by those adults. However, she was grateful that she had the power to save someone, particularly her love ones. It was now the time to use that authority. She had already found the one for her, but now she had to earn her happiness since it would not happen if she still stayed like the person she used to be.

_Spoiled…_

_Weak…_

_Cold…_

Michiru sighed as she thought how different she was from her crush.

_She looks so strong…_

_Even the storm won't be able to take her down…_

_Unbreakable…_

_Nothing could stop her intense and deep emerald eyes…_

_Independent…_

_She doesn't need anyone ease up her pain…_

_How could I be with her if I still the same like before…_

The queen of Atlantis arrived in front of a huge wooden door, which were guarded by two similar heavy armored guards who followed the queen from her chamber earlier. She lifted her right hand to tell the guards not to announce her presence and went into the room with her. The guards got the signal and walked away not too far from the huge door to wait for the queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru entered and saw the always untidy room which belonged to the prime minister of her monarchy. Books were everywhere that only in some part of the room that she could see the carpet. The queen walked deeper into the room. Though the room was messy, she knew where she needed to go to find the perpetrator of the mess.

Not long after walking in the forest of mess, she found a brunette girl sleeping peacefully on top of those books. It seemed that the untidy room was a perfect place for the brunette to rest as she was also drooling in her sleep. The queen rolled her eyes as she wondered why she made the messy person in front of her a prime minister.

The aqua haired girl shook the sleeping girl's shoulder to wake her up.

"Raquel, wake up!" Said the queen as she rocked her friend's shoulder harder.

There was no response from the brunette.

Michiru twitched her eye brows. She was irritated as she failed to wake her _pig_ friend up. She rocked her shoulder hard more than twice with a loud voice calling her but still, Raquel stayed in her dreamland.

Eventually, the young queen tried another way to wake the prime minister up. She threw a couple of books to the sleeping pig as hard as she could.

Finally, Raquel woke up. She was surprised to find that her face felt like it had been stomped by elephants and that there was only darkness as she opened her eyes. It took a couple of seconds for the brunette to wake up completely and brushed off the books on top of her face.

"Mi – Michiru? Ukh… I felt like something heavy had just crashed my angel face." Said the prime minister as she shook her head to get rid of the slight headache she was feeling from the earlier impact.

"Well, I don't see any blood on your so called _angel_ face." Replied Michiru annoyed.

By now, Raquel was completely awake, but she still did not know why her queen was in front of her. The prime minister stood up.

"Sorry for the messy place. You know how I am when I'm working. So, what brings you here?" Asked Raquel innocently.

The queen sighed.

"You sent me a letter about Haruka, remember? And you told me to come since you want to discuss it with me without anyone else hearing." Explained Michiru briefly.

Raquel gave a thoughtful look before clapping her hands.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Raquel gave her queen a bright I-got-it smile.

"Finally… So, could we proceed?"

"Sure, if you don't mind discussing it in this hell hole." Said the prime minister as she pointed how messy her room was.

"I don't mind seeing as there's no space where no books covered the carpet." Answered the queen flatly.

"Suit yourself. So, here goes. Those geezers wanted to know who Haruka is, her status that is. I managed to dodge them for these past days, but I'm perfectly sure I can't do the same thing tomorrow. They're afraid to confront you directly since they're not sure whether they would have more support from the parliament than you now." Explained the prime minister.

"Have you thought of something?"

"Of course!" Replied the prime minister as she gave her queen a thumbs-up.

"Let's hear it then."

"I was thinking of turning Haruka's physical form into something else temporarily until those geezers are tired of asking. It doesn't need any hard procedures to do it and beneficial for the three of us."

"Like what? How?" Asked Michiru curiously.

"I can do a simple Lycanthropy magic, but I can't decide the form. You need to perform higher level of Lycanthropy so that you decide the form. Otherwise, the form depends on how equal the element is."

"Lycanthropy? Are you sure? That's a high level transformation magic, isn't it? I can't do it since my magical elements don't suit its requirements."

"Yup. You need to combine fire and lightning elements and if you can't balance them equally, it'll cost you your life in the worst case. Since your elements are pure water, I'll just have to be the one that does it because I could perform those two elements if it's only fundamental magic."

"I think I know why I made you prime minister in the first place." Replied the queen jokingly.

"Duh! You need to pass the national exam plus one extra super hard exam that even the queen and any nobles cannot interfere and also have a noble blood running on your veins." Said Raquel proudly.

"And to believe that you manage it on the age of fourteen, the minimum age to participate." Added the queen with a mischievous glint on her eyes.

"Yup Yup… The other examinees were jealous of my talent that they hurt me after they heard the result. Luckily, I'm also talented in running away…" Said Raquel with her obnoxious prouder tone than before.

"Moreover, you're also talented in making a mess. I couldn't even imagine how _intelligence_ you are that you could turn a room in a castle into a commoner's room. I feel pity to whoever is assigned to take care of your rooms." Said the queen with the same proud tone which Raquel used earlier.

"Wha – That's cause…" Raquel stammered as she could not find anything fit to counter the joke.

"Okay, so when will you perform the magic?" Asked the queen ignoring her friend's displeasure expression.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll sneak up to your room and drag Haruka to the Merlot Forest at the back of the castle. Otherwise, I'll have to deal with the castle's magic barrier. How's that, _Your Highness_?" The prime minister emphasized the last word as she always does when she could not counter her queen's teasing.

"Very well, _Prime Minister_. I'll leave this matter at your hand." Replied the queen with the same tone Raquel used to counter teasing.

"Please rest at ease, _Your Highness_. I will not fail you." Said Raquel with another the same joking tone.

Michiru giggled as the teasing kept on continuing. "Okay Okay. I'll be leaving now as I need to make _sex_ with someone until she's unconscious for a week, just like a certain _Amazing Prime Minister_ had said."

"Did you two really have sex with her injured body?" Asked Raquel innocently as she knows that her queen is very sensitive regarding this kind of topics.

"Wha – N – no!!! What do you think I am? Horny abusive queen?" Replied the queen with a flushed face and an angry tone in her voice.

"Well, I could always ask the victim directly tomorrow." Said Raquel ignoring her friend's angry tone.

"I told you that I didn't do anything to her! She just fainted on the bath tub when we – " The queen stopped as she had just realized that she should not had said it.

"Bath tub?" Raquel gave a thoughtful look before giving her friend that perverted-middle age man laugh. "O Ho Ho Ho. I see I see. You two are already like that. It seems that what people say is true when you put two love birds in the same room and leave them for some time." Said Raquel with a teasing and smart tone.

"Stop this rubbish immediately!" Defended Michiru pathetically as her flushed face was betraying her mouth.

"Right Right. I bet my letter must have disturbed your _activities_. Sorry about that, I'll try not to do it again in the future." Raquel became more excited seeing her friend's face as red as tomatoes.

"Ugh! You're impossible! I'm leaving!" Said Michiru furiously annoyed by her friend.

The aqua haired girl stomped towards the room without any elegance. She stopped for a few seconds as she touched the door knob to get her composure back. At the same time, Raquel was trying hard not to laugh loudly as she had just got back at her friend for her joke earlier and succeeded gloriously.

Michiru opened the door and was greeted by four heavy armored guards. They escorted her back towards her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The queen entered her room gracefully and walked towards her blonde slave. She saw that her slave was still sleeping quietly. The sun had set that day and the darkness of the night was covering her Queendom.

The queen decided to go to her office which was located beside her bedroom and had a joint door from her chamber. She had tons of paperwork she needed to work on as she was too occupied by her slave's well being those past few days.

The queen fell asleep on her office's table as the sun rose up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bright light and an action on her shoulder made her to wake up. Haruka opened her eyes and saw a brunette who was wearing a black cloak which covered her entire body except her face. She quickly tried to stand up and failed miserably as the rapid action hurt her injuries.

"Woah there. You shouldn't move like that. Try to sit carefully." Said the brunette.

Haruka did as she was told to and managed to do it after a long ten minutes of trying to do the simple action. The brunette handed her a cup of water which Haruka took slowly as she did not want to feel another pain in the morning.

The blonde slave drank until the cup was only filled with half of its original content, then she looked up curiously to another girl beside her.

"Haruka? You still remember me right?" Asked the brunette.

"Ye – yes. Prime minister van Beoulve?"

"Quit that nick name. It makes me so old. I'm barely eighteen, y'know… Call me Raquel."

"Ye – yes, Raquel." Replied Haruka hesitatingly to use the new nick name to call the brunette beside her.

"You're wondering why I'm here in the morning waking you up, not your gorgeous bodylicious mistress, right?" Raquel paused for some time to see Haruka's reaction. The blonde looked as casual as she could possibly get but inside, she was wondering whether the other girl was really a prime minister or not as the brunette's way of talking did not seem like it belonged to nobles. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to take you to Merlot Forest. I need to change your physical form so that those geezers won't bring any trouble to me and your master." Explained Raquel shortly.

_Merlot Forest?_

_If I'm not mistaken that's the place where magic can be used freely for royalties and nobles as it's near the commoner residence and not too far from the castle…_

_Also a place where damn spoiled nobles kids practiced their magic on commoners illegally…_

_Are they gonna kill there?_

Haruka had so much fear, terror and anger on her eyes as she looked at Raquel after she heard about her plans. The brunette saw this and wondered what was on the blonde's mind as she did not know what the commoners thought about the forest they were going to go to.

"Alright." Said the blonde slave as she tried to stand up slowly as to not injure her wounds.

Raquel nodded and helped the blonde slave to stand up.

The blonde was able to walk now, though she had to be careful while doing so.

The brunette showed her a secret door in the queen's chamber. It let to a dark passageway with some fire flying beside the wall without under it. Surely, it was also magic.

The two women walked until they reached to what seemed like the exit. Bright lights made the two women to cover their eyes until they were used to it.

"Let's go to my resting place. It's not too far, but you need a certain spell to enter it." Said Raquel as she looked left and right for something.

Haruka nodded.

Both women walked until they reached a dead end. Raquel chanted some spells.

"Heed me, O mighty vines or I'll burn you till nothing left of you in this god damn fucking forest!" Said the brunette.

Haruka did not know what to say as she heard the dumb-sounded spell worked. The vines opened the dead end and revealed a poor looking hut.

_Can't she think of any incantations worse than that?_

_Oh well, at least it worked…_

Haruka followed the brunette and walked into the secret place before she heard the sound of the vines closing the entrance. They walked until the brunette stopped not too far from the hut. She turned and looked at Haruka before getting a book out from her cloak. The brunette opened the bookmarked face and looked at the blonde again.

"So, are you ready now? This might stings a little… By the way, even I don't know what you're gonna turn into cause I only know the basic of this magic. You need to study at least five years to really master Lycanthropy and decide what it's gonna turn the victim. So, I hope you won't kill me when I turn you into a rat." Joked Raquel.

Haruka took the joke seriously and nodded nervously. The brunette started to say some words which seemed like a spell.

"Inferno which burns in Sodom, Thunder which comes forth from the void, Follow my command and change the physical form of this mortal!"

A bright shining light covered the blonde. The light subsided after a couple of minutes.

After the light had gone, there was no blonde woman on her place. Instead, a small bundle of fur on top of the blonde's shirt was moving. Raquel walked towards it to see what it was. The creature had a sandy blonde fur and dark green eyes.

"Hey, you turn into a wolf pup! I was expecting a rat or a handsome man since you had that face, but oh well…" Shrugged Raquel.

Haruka tried to walk towards the brunette with her four legs, only to stumble and knocked her face to the hard ground.

_Stupid mage! Why can't she turn me into something with two feet?_

_Damn! And why do I have to be a pup anyway?_

_Well, at least she didn't kill me…_

Raquel grabbed the cute little pup.

"Since you're not used to having four legs, I'll carry you now." The pup barked to say that that was the wisest thing to do as she did want to keep on falling.

Both of them returned to the queen's chamber carefully so that no one knew that those two were gone, especially the prime minister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An aqua haired girl was having a dreamless sleep inside her office. From the looks of the position she was in while sleeping, she would definitely have a sore body when she woke up. Papers were used as pillows. It seemed that nothing could wake the girl up as her face showed that she was so tired the past few days. Birds were chirping happily outside the window, only to be disturbed by the sound of the door opening from inside the office.

"Oops, looks like we arrive at the wrong time, Woofy. Wait a minute, it's payback time." Said a brunette as she grinned mischievously.

The brunette walked slowly as to not wake the sleeping girl up while carrying the small pup. She inhaled to get ready to scream loudly.

"WAKE UP, HORNY QUEEN!"

The sleeping girl jerked up as she was surprised by the loud noise.

"Wha – RAQUEL!" Michiru called her friend's name loudly with an angry tone while the said friend was laughing as she saw how surprised her aqua haired friend was.

After the queen had satisfied of bickering with the prime minister, her attention was drawn to a four legged fur creature on the prime minister's hand. The prime minister noticed her queen lacked of angry voice and followed the queen's eyes to see where it would lead her to. Both women's eyes met the pup's dark green eyes and the room was finally silent before the queen had asked something.

"Who's that?"

"Haruka. Cute, right?" Said the prime minister grinning broadly while handing the pup to her queen.

The queen looked straight at the wolf's deep eyes and thought for a second.

"Uhm… Raquel, I don't think that a wolf will help us to get rid of those elders' nagging…" Said the queen unsure of her friend's idea.

"Simple. We could say that Haruka is your familiar and that she was a werewolf from the Ark Mountains. Everyone knows that it's hard to summon anything from those mountains. This will boost your image and the rumor will disappear in an instant. Besides she's already your slave, it's no different from a familiar and you also don't have one, right?"

"Well… I guess…" Michiru sweat dropped at how easy her friend could make something up. "But, what about Haruka?"

"Just ask her yourself. I don't know how she could turn back though. Alright, problems solve. I need to take care of something else now. Have fun, you two." Said Raquel as she walked towards the door after she had bowed to her queen.

The queen looked at the pup again.

"I wonder how I could talk to you if you can't even speak human language." Michiru sighed.

_I wish I could turn back to human now…_

_Somehow, I feel that it's better to be a human slave than a four legged fur ball…_

Suddenly, Michiru felt that the pup was getting heavy. She fell as she was not prepared carrying the rapid change of weight.

Michiru saw a naked blonde woman by the time she looked at the pup's position again and her face turned into a bright crimson. Following that, the sound of the door being opened quickly made the queen and the naked figure to look at the door.

"Michiru, I just read in a book of how to turn – Whooppss…" Paused Raquel as she saw her friend was pinned down to the floor by a naked blonde woman. "Sorry to disturb you two…" She was about to close the door when Michiru's voice stopped her.

"WAIT! Thi – this is no – not li – like wha – what yo – you thi – think it is! Sh – she chang – changed back whe – when I wa – was ho – holding an – and–"

Raquel lifted her hand to stopped her friend's speech. The brunette giggled as she saw her friend's flustered speech and expression.

"I know. It says here that those who changed form using Lycanthropy can change back into their original forms whenever they want to and they could still change back into their new forms vice versa. And what's better, they don't need to perform the incantation again cause their body already absorbed it which means that Haruka don't need me to turn her into a wolf again. Oh, this magic is so nice. I should have learned it more." Said the brunette as she showed the two women the book she was holding.

"O – oh…" Said the queen still flustered as the naked Haruka was pinning her.

Raquel opened her cloak and covered Haruka's body with it before she whispered to her ear.

"You better cover yourself before Michiru lose control of herself. She's pretty horny when she sees a naked girl, y'know…"

Haruka blushed as she imagined all possibilities of the words the brunette said could mean. She got off the flustered queen carefully as to not hurt her wounds before falling down again.

"HARUKA!" Screamed Michiru.

Raquel checked Haruka's pulse.

"It seems that her injured body is very tired after turning back. Let's get her to the bed."

The queen and the prime minister brought the injured slave to the bed and tuck her in.

"When she wakes up, tell her to change back to a wolf cause it seems that the wolf form gives less pressure to her body cause it uses magic to retain it's form." Said Raquel before she bid goodbyes and bowed to Michiru again.

The door was opened and closed again, signaling the queen and her slave that there was only the two of them in that big chamber.

The queen sighed and looked sadly at her slave.

_I hope that you'll get well soon…_

_I hate seeing you so vulnerable like this…_

She cupped the slave's face and kissed her on the forehead before she had walked back to her office and finished up her work. Though, there was only a certain injured blonde inside her head as she was working on the paper documents.

The aqua haired girl thought back of how she met with the blonde and felt how at that moment she needed to have the blonde, both physically and mentally.

_I think I'm ready to tell myself that this feeling is not just lust or a simple crush…_

_I don't think I've ever felt towards anyone like this..._

_Except that person..._

_I love you…_

_But, I wish I could say it to you…_

Michiru sighed.

_How could I be a queen if I couldn't even tell you those three words…_

_But I'm afraid…_

_I don't want our relationship to change…_

_How will you see me, if I say it…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Is it too long?**

**cooltrainer 124: Thank you! But, I love to see how Michiru takes care of Haruka when she's hurt… LOL I need to tell you guys that she's definitely not a cruel person like a her mother… LOL**

**xxxdotiexxx: Thanx:D Here's the update…**

**Bound Dragon: Thanx:D Hope you enjoy this one…**

**lj: Thank:D**

**o0oshayerao0o: Updating! Updating! Thanks :D but I didn't really make a rough draft when I wrote the plot LOL**

**petiyaka: Hope this one's romantic enough for you LOL but don't expect me to get rid of the comedy cause I can't write a story with just one genre LOL**

**gotToluvAnime: Really? Not weird? I saw a lot of fanfict with perverted Haruka, but it's rare to see perverted Michiru… So I thought to give it a try LOL**

**Yamamoto: Thanx for the review :D I hope you like the second one**

**Reusch17: Thx for the review! I'll do it if you say 'pretty please with a cherry on top' LOL XP Joking! I hope you like this one :D**

**Akira-kun: Cause I was thinking of making a one-shot… but totally crashed it LOL Here's the update:D Enjoy!**

**Ten no Kasou: LOL I'm gonna be hunted! XD Hope this one doesn't feel rushed… I planned to make a one-shot but somehow the plot is too thick… Oh well… I'll just make use of what I have…**

**kahlu4: Thank you! I like trying different way to write… it's fun to try new things :D**

**haru: Thx for the review XD Updating!**

**anonymous: Thx! I hope you like this one XD**

**Mantaray: Glad you think that way XD Thx for the review!**

**Amphityron: Doing it! LOL**

**nyip: I will continue this one… Hope you like this one and thx for the review XD**

**Aquarius in Pisces: Updating! Hey, I'm not the who makes them suffer… If I were Haruka, I would just kidnapped Michiru LOL Thx for the review XD**


	3. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: HM are not mine… There are some words that I borrow from bible, so they belong to God…

I apologize if those ancient english seem strange LOL

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Great king of the sea, Poseidon, chained by Zephyr , ruler of wind,**_

**_No matter what, thou whom my blood runs in your veins, shall perish whilst the sky goddess achieve her glory _**

_**When the two elements join together, the sky will forever shackle the sea till the end of time.**_

_**-Triton, First King of Atlantis**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was in the middle of the night. A ten year old girl who had a turquoise color hair was playing a violin in the middle of garden, surrounded by tall grass mazes. While playing, small drops of tears wetted her innocent face. She was accompanied by the moonlight and a shadow who had been watching her ever since it saw her beautiful face. The shadow seemed to be enjoying the beautiful melody created by the violin._

_The child was too engrossed in her own music that she did not recognize the presence of the shadow, until the shadow moved and walked carefully towards the girl, trying to get a closer look._

"_Who goes there?" Asked the girl as she was finally alarmed by the presence of an unknown person. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there at that time of the day._

_The girl saw a blonde boy from the direction of the noise. Sparkling blue eyes met deep green ones. The two of them did not bulge as they were too engulfed in each other's gazes._

Bright light penetrated through the window of an office in a castle, waking an aqua haired woman from her dream.

The girl woke up and saw that she was not in her room.

_Oh yeah, I fell asleep while working on these papers…_

_It's been awhile since I've had that kind of dream…_

_The last time was on the night when I heard that mother was going to destroy his home…_

The woman realized that it was time to go to her chamber and checked on someone.

She decided to take the longest route so that she could stretch her too strained muscles which were starting to kill her as she fell asleep on a table.

_Strange…_

_He has the same eyes like Haruka…_

She sighed.

_I can't really remember much from that time…_

_Or…_

_Perhaps I don't want to…_

The woman looked sadly at the sky before she continued to walk towards her destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A blonde teenager was running while she cried. She ignored the countless tears wetting her cheeks. She walked pass the abundant corpse lying in the ground. The smell of blood covered every air particles._

_A couple days had passed. She was in a dessert now. The blonde panted as she was too tired to even breathe properly. It seemed that it had been days since she had drunk and eaten. The fatigue was killing her and her feet were getting heavier as each seconds passed._

"_Is this the end…"_

_She closed her eyes and fainted in that place, surrounded by sand._

A blonde woman sweated a lot while she was sleeping. She rapidly opened her eyes and saw an unusual ceiling.

_I forgot that I didn't fall a sleep in a dungeon…_

_How come my body is still so heavy and my head is killing me?_

The blonde tried to sit up and disobeyed her body. She made it after a couple of time failing just to sit.

_Oh yeah, yesterday I turned into a wolf and –_

She blushed as she remembered what had happened before she had fainted.

_I was naked and – _

She pulled the blanket up and saw that there was nothing covering her body. The blonde tried to stand up now just to check whether she could do it or not. She stood up before falling down miserably at the bed.

At that instance, the door opened revealing an aqua haired goddess who blushed slightly as she looked at the naked figure and remembered how she had seen it up-close the other day. The blonde also blushed as she noticed how the other woman looked at her with eyes that were full of lust and quickly, she covered herself with the blanket.

The aqua haired goddess coughed to attract the other girl's attention and also to tell herself to get rid of the dirty thoughts on her head.

"Raquel told me to tell you that it's better if you're in your wolf form since it used magic to retain its form, which means that it won't burden your physical form. Even though your wounds have gotten better because of the healing magic, I can't have you fainting on today's meeting." Said the queen still with a slight red face and trying hard to keep her composure. Her voice might be fooling others who heard it, but her expression could not even trick a five – year old.

The blonde, who was still blushing, nodded before a bright white light covered her and changed her into a wolf pup.

Michiru offered the pup her right hand after she bent down. She smiled softly as she looked straight at the deep green eyes.

_Those emerald eyes…_

_Enough Michiru! He must have been dead long ago!_

_Your people killed every single one of them!_

"Come on, let's show how cute you are to the world." Said Michiru giving the pup a small smile.

_She said I'm cute…_

_Thank God wolves don't blush…_

Haruka was grabbed by her mistress when she had been in range of her mistress's grip. The queen carried the little pup as she walked towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trumpets were being blown loudly to announce all of the people inside the conference room that the queen had arrived. All of them stand up and bowed when they saw the queen and most of them missed the little fur ball who was carried by the queen.

Three old and wrinkled men sat the nearest to the queen and bowed with more respect than the others to their queen. Near those men, the prime minister gave a bright and dumb smile to the pup. The pup sighed inwardly.

_Raquel will never change even on the brink of death…_

The queen sat gracefully on the grandest chair with the pup sitting on her lap. All eyes were on them.

One of the proud looking nobles broke the silent.

"Your Majesty, may we know what that creature on your lap is?" Asked the proud noble man with a curious and arrogant tone.

"This is my familiar. I summoned it yesterday from the Ark Mountains. It's a werewolf." Answered the queen casually as if she was expecting the question.

"The Ark Mountains?" Said another noble. All of the nobles gasped and looked surprised.

"As expected of our queen, it would take not only great magical power to summon anything from those mountains, but also the charisma of leader." Added another one of those aristocrats.

"Yes, this just proves that even the great mother nature supports you."

"I always know that the greatness of the late queen will be passed down to her descendants."

More dishonest praising came out from more nobles.

Michiru sighed inwardly. She knew that those people did not say those things honestly. They merely said that as to not anger their queen since thanks to her mother, she was known as a cruel person.

_I hate this…_

_Why can't they just shut up if they can't say anything honestly…_

The pup sensed that her mistress was not exactly satisfied with the false praising. She put her right front feet on top of her mistress's hand and looked at the young queen.

The queen looked down as she recognized a warm yet strong foot on her hand. She gave a thankful smile as the wolf looked at her with a supporting look.

_Thank you, Haruka_

Unexpectedly, a weak yet confident voice interrupted the meeting.

"Can all of you youngsters just quit those compliments? We're here to have a meeting not praise our queen."

It was one of those wrinkled old men. The three of them did not have much hair left on their head and even if they did, it was as white as snow. It seems like he is the leader of those elders. His name was Kreuz Gallea, ex – prime minister before the young van Beoulve was made prime minister. He had a scar on his right cheek. On his right side was the wise – looking Reiz Friedrich, ex – finance minister of the late queen. While on Kreuz's left side was the well – built Lazelle Schmitz, ex – defence minister of the late queen.

The meeting got in track after Kreuz had shut the other nobles fake compliments and took almost a whole day to end. Most of the discussion was about Atlantis' economy development and Atlantis' relationship with other nations. Michiru listened to the talk attentively while her familiar was thinking of a whole different things; food. The pup was imagining of a huge chunk of steak which was bigger than its canine brain. Luckily, its stomach did not make any embarrassing noise to disturb the meeting.

Just before the meeting ended, the three old men gave their I-need-to-talk look to both the queen and the prime minister.

Shortly after all of the unneeded audience had gone, the leader of those wrinkled men broke the dreadful silence.

"Your Highness, congratulation of summoning a werewolf from the Ark Mountains."

The other two bowed to their queen to show their agreement.

The queen looked at the three of them and coldly replied, "Thank you, but she's still a pup."

"Yes, it'll take a lot of time for a werewolf to grow into its adult stage. It needs at least fifty years to reach its adulthood. So, we should put some guards to guard her since werewolves are very vulnerable in their childhood." Interrupted the prime minister with her teasing tone.

"Raquel! How dare you say that to Your Highness's familiar!" Exclaimed the other old men.

"Please accept my apology, Your Highness. But, I was simply expressing my concern of the safety of your familiar." The prime minister bowed before she said that.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get to the real reason as to why you three want to talk to the two of us." Said the queen as she looked at the three loyalists.

"Yes, we're wondering of the rumor that is going in the castle that says that there's someone other than you who sleeps on your bed for these past days." The leader of the elders said with a hopeful glint on his eyes.

"Your Highness, are you finally aware that this Queendom needs an heir?" Asked the ex – finance minister.

"Please tell us who that person is!" Begged the last geezers.

The queen raised her hand to cover her mouth as she tried to be as elegant as possible even when giggling.

"That person who had been sleeping on my bed is my familiar. She must have slept on my bed in her human form." She chuckled.

The three loyalists gave a disappointed looks to their queen before sighing at the same time.

"I see…"

"Is there anything else?" Asked the queen with her cold tone.

"N – no… Please excuse us…" Said the leader of those three elders while the three pf them bowed and eventually walked out of the room.

After the three of them walked out of the room, Raquel broke the silence in the room as she laughed until her eyes were teary.

"Did you see those geezers' expression when you say the word 'familiar'?" The brunette burst her laughter. "That was h-i-l-a-r-i-o-u-s! We should trick them more often!"

Michiru laughed as she remembered the geezers' shocked expression, but she still did that action elegantly like a queen was supposed to act. "I guess we fooled them. Thank goodness I haven't made any pact with any familiar before. But, you really like to tease them, do you? That speech about Haruka's safety really boiled them." As she had finished saying this, she looked at the pup with her reserved smile. "Thank you, Haruka."

The pup would have blushed heavily if it were in its human form.

**No problem, Michiru**

"Who's that?" Michiru looked around and saw that there was only Raquel, herself and the pup on the room.

"Who's who?" Asked Raquel confused by her queen's question.

"That voice that goes right into my head." Said the queen as she looked at her prime minister.

**Hey! Down here!**

Michiru looked down and she only saw the pup.

"Haruka? Was that you who were talking right into my head?"

**Yup! I tried to talk to you and it just came like this, cool huh?**

"Telepathy?" Michiru widened her eyes as she looked at the wolf with her unbelievable expression.

"Telepathy? Haruka?" Said Raquel while she walked towards the pup.

"I think so. I heard her voice in my head." Michiru looked at the brunette still with her surprised look.

"That must mean that she has a lot of magical power to still be able to talk in that form since Lycanthropy is like a curse, so the victims should not be able to have freedom such as talking in their new forms. There's also the possibility that you got that magical power when I performed Lycanthropy. But that's also mean that you can absorb magical power – " Raquel gasped and looked at Haruka with a serious expression. "Haruka, how did you become a slave in the first place?" Asked the brunette with a curious and shocked expression.

**I…**

Michiru saw how the pup was reluctant to answer the question. She cupped the pup's face gently.

She gave the pup a smile to tell it that it was okay to tell her experience to the brunette.

The pup looked at the prime minister.

**I was forced to be a slave because I couldn't pay a traveler who helped me when I fainted in Miranda Dessert. He sold me to a nice master, but the other slaves were jealous of me cause my master was so nice to me and they set me up. My master sold me to a sadist in Oceanus and he then sold me to the palace**

"I see…" Raquel had a thoughtful look as she processed the information she had just got.

"What were you doing in Miranda Dessert? That's Albion territory if I'm not mistaken."

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Stay cool, Haruka!_

**I was traveling with my father in Albion when the war took place. I managed to run to the dessert where the army could not come. But, father did not make it to the dessert**

"That's true. Atlantian could not stay in desserts for too long because we need a cool and humid place to live. That would make sense if the army avoided the dessert when they tried to conquer Albion. But, why are you running from the Atlantis army if you are not one of the sky people?" Raquel stared straight at the pup as if she was expecting the pup to jump and bite her.

_I'm so dead! Crap! Crap! Crap!_

_Must think of something!_

_Damn! Why my brain have to shrink like this body!_

_Not to mention I need to focus talking with two people in my mind_

**I got separated from my father when there's suddenly an announcement about the war. I also didn't have any ID at that time as I was underage, so I couldn't really proof that I wasn't one of them**

_Slick move, blondie!_

Raquel gave the pup her I – know – everything smile. "I see. You must have a lot of luck to be able to stay alive in that dessert." The queen was puzzled when she heard this as she knew that her brunette friend would not say anything unless there's a real meaning of her words, but she decided to shrug it off for now.

_This brunette is sca – ree_

"Well, now that that's settled, how bout we get something for you to eat? I don't think you've eaten anything since you woke up." Suggested the queen as she smiled to the pup.

"I have something else to do. Enjoy the meal, you two." Raquel bowed and went out of the conference room.

Michiru stood up while carrying the pup and left the room, followed by two heavy armed guards. She went into her chambers and ordered some food to be sent there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's only the two of us here. You can change back, y'know." Said Michiru as she put the pup on her bed.

Haruka was about to change back before she suddenly remembered the last time she changed back without clothes.

**I'm fi – fine like thi – this**

"What's wro – " Michiru stopped talking as she remembered how she was pinned on the ground by a naked blonde woman the other day. Her face quickly turned red. "I'll ge – get so – some clo – clothes…"

**No need, this way I can eat food that's larger than my body**

"O – oh… Okay" Michiru sweat-dropped.

**Michiru?**

"Hmm?"

**What if Claude tells about me to other people?**

"He wouldn't." Assured the queen.

**Why are you so sure?**

"Because Claude is like a father figure to me. When I was still little, I often go to the stable to check on Agrias and sometimes I see him doing his job so passionately. He didn't know who I was when I first met him, but he was so nice to me. He might be a little hard on other people, but I know that he's a good person on the inside." Explained Michiru while remembering the past.

**I see…**

**Were you about to meet him that night when we met?**

"No, I was going to see Agrias, but I met you instead." Michiru giggled as she remembered their first meeting.

**I di – didn't kno – know tha – that you're a que – queen back then**

"I know. I giggled because our first meeting was so funny, not because you thought that I was a thief." The queen giggled again.

_That was not our first meeting_

The pup sighed inwardly.

_I guess you forgot all about me_

"What's wrong? You look a bit sad?" Asked the queen concernedly.

**Nothing…**

**There's just something in my stomach that keeps bugging me to chew something**

The queen chuckled. "That's called hunger, Haruka."

A knock came from the door.

"Excuse me Your Highness, your food had arrived."

"Come in."

A maid came with a big expensive – looking tray. She put the tray near the queen, bowed and left.

Michiru walked towards the tray and opened it. "There's pumpkin soup, salad and a steak. Which one do you want? I can't finish all of them." Said the queen looking at the pup.

**I'll just have the soup. I hate meat and there are no wolves that eat salad even though it's my favorite**

"You could just change into human. I'll get some clothes for you."

**Better not. I think I better off in this form. Now that I'm a familiar, I shouldn't use my human form so often. People would get suspicious cause familiars rarely reveal their human form**

Michiru looked at the wolf apologetically. "Sorry, I promise that you only need to stay like this until the rumor has subsided cause some people still think that I bring someone to my bed."

The pup nodded as it was too hungry to say anything more and soon, it devoured the soup eagerly thus making some of the soup to wet its tiny body.

Michiru giggle as she watched the little pup ate till it covered itself with the food that it's supposed to eat and burped loudly.

"Do you want more? I could have the maid to bring some more." Chuckled Michiru. There was a warm feeling when she saw how the cute pup enjoyed its food.

The pup blushed embarrassed inwardly as it had just realized that Michiru hadn't even touched her food, where as it had finished the soup in no time.

**So – sorry…**

**I don't usually eat like this…**

Michiru laughed seeing the mess near the pup. "I don't mind. You're cute when you're messy in that form, y'know? I think someone needs a bath now." Said the queen as she pointed to the bathroom's direction.

**But you haven't even touched your food**

**I could take a bath later**

"I'm not really hungry. I've eaten a lot in the morning before the meeting cause I know that meetings like this always last long. So, come one!" Michiru grabbed the dirty pup, ignoring what the soup did to her dress, and went into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The queen raised her right hand and warm water flowed, filling the tub. Not long, steams covered the bathroom.

Michiru checked the water with her hand before going into the tub. She put the pup down before doing so.

"Hmm… I think the temperature's is warm enough." Michiru looked at the pup.

The pup nodded and got into the tub, careful as to not splash the queen. It was like in heaven. The pup closed its eyes as it began to relax. The warm water relaxed its muscles and the gentle caress of its mistress, massaging it, were making it felt something it had not had feel long ago. Love.

_I like this_

_The feeling of her skin on me made my heart beat faster, but at the same time it feels so good_

_Just like that time…_

Images of her past life were coming into Haruka's head.

_The stranger was gaping at the beauty he was seeing. Aqua colored hair that looks like velvet, innocent blue eyes that resembles the ocean. Unwillingly, as if by magic, he moved slowly towards the aqua haired girl and began to touch the velvet-like hair, then her soft cheek._

"_Your Highness, are you here?" Called out a voice that looked like it belong to a guard, who seemed to be searching for the successor of a kingdom._

_The magic was broken. The blonde quickly withdrew his hand and blushed as he had just realized his earlier action._

"_I'm so – sorry… I got lost and – … I heard the violin so – " Stuttered the blonde in her husky voice._

_The other girl blushed as she was not used to having other people's company while playing violin and mostly because she had just realized what the boy had just done earlier. She bowed and ran away from the blonde's emerald gaze. The blonde had no time to react as he was still enchanted by the beauty she had just seen._

Haruka heard someone called her name and opened her eyes and then saw that entrancing smile on her mistress's face. The pup blushed inwardly, charmed by the smile.

"Haruka! I've been calling you like forever. Stop spacing out!" Pouted the queen.

**S – sorry**

The pup looked down, trying to bow in that tiny body.

Michiru smiled again as she heard the familiar voice again. "It's okay, you're still recovering. You can sleep here. I'll dry you up and take you to bed when I'm finished cleaning you thoroughly."

**Will do!**

The pup closed its eyes again before it decided to ask an important question.

**Michiru?**

"Hmm?" Said the busy queen, cleaning the paws.

**Why did you make me your slave?**

**I me – mean…**

**There's a lot other slaves that's better than me that you can pick**

**So, why me?**

Michiru did not think, she just said, "True. But I rarely encounter slaves. The maids are the ones who served me ever since I could remember things. You could say that you're the first slave that I've ever spoken with. Nobles always treat their slaves badly, as if they are not human. I thought slaves are humans who are just waiting to die. That is, before I met you. Your eyes are so full of live and I've never seen that kind of eyes. I was immediately attracted to you. I don't know why but, I feel that I can trust you unconditionally. I don't want people I don't like near me. That's why I didn't have any slave before you."

The pup felt like its body was melting when it heard about the compliment. Haruka is not very good at reacting to people who give her compliments, more over it was compliments from the girl who keeps on making her to blush with every words she says.

_She thinks about me that way?_

_She's still that same little girl…_

_Stop it!_

_You're just gonna get hurt if you keep this up!_

_She won't like you anyway_

_She probably has tons of suitors to pick anyway_

_Why should she pick you?_

_Did you forget who you really are?_

_She would definitely kill you if she knows!_

_She's probably nice to you cause she doesn't know about it now_

_So, stay away from her!_

_You can only be her slave and familiar now_

_To her, you're the same like garbage now_

"Haruka?"

There was no response as the pup decided to pretend that it's asleep.

Michiru pulled the pup out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry the tiny body. She gently dried every part of the pup's body thoroughly.

_CRAP! Where the hell is she touching!?_

Michiru did not realize what her touch was doing to the pup's hormone. She dried of what seemed to be Haruka's groin if she were in her human form that time.

_Sexual harassment!!_

_Gah!! My hormone is killing me!!_

_This is torture!!_

_Not that I mind being sexual harassed by her though_

_Wait, how come I didn't feel anything when she cleaned this part earlier?_

…

_Silly me, there's no way the soup could get there_

_Urg… I think I'm starting to lose it now…_

_I thought I'm supposed to be pup, damn it!_

_That stupid mage must have performed the incomplete form of the spell…_

_Arghhhhhhhhh!!_

Unfortunately for the pup, the other still kept doing the 'sexual torture' even though the pup tried to stir a little, gesturing that it was not comfortable. 10 second. 20 second. 30 second. Haruka could not take the sexual torture anymore, so she decided to drop her act.

**Mi – Michiru…**

**You're… Uhm… You're tou – touching m – my... 'thing'…**

It should have sounded like a purr if Haruka were actually using her own voice. The pup was slight gasping for the pent – up breathe from the earlier 'sexual torture'. It was a bit disappointed that the other girl stopped doing the earlier action even though it's for the better.

_Got to get a grip!_

_But I'm so hot and high right now!_

_Damn it!_

"You're awake?" Michiru was surprised at first, but she quickly let go of the towel when she realized what Haruka's words had meant. "So – sorry… I di – didn't mean to…"

_I touched her 'thing'! This must be my lucky day!_

_But…_

_Damn! Why does she have to be in her wolf form?_

Michiru's face became hot and turned blushed furiously as she imagined how Haruka would have looked at that time if she were not in her wolf form.

_NO!_

_Resist all those evil dirty thoughts in your head!_

There was an awkward silence in the room. Haruka was trying to control her raging hormones, as well as cursing it. Michiru was trying to stop the naughty images inside her head, only to fail as she was getting aroused more and more as the images kept on coming. She looked at the ceiling to avoid the pup and on the same time was blushing fiercely.

At that instance, a loud noise came from outside of the room. It seemed like something exploded somewhere not too far from the castle and it brought both of their attention. Actually, both of them used the noise as a chance to keep the dirty images away.

"I wonder what happened…" Michiru tried to compose herself as she walked towards the balcony.

Haruka tried to swim out of the tub and followed the queen. The pup kept on tripping herself as the tile was too slippery for its wet paw.

_Damn it! Stupid paw!_

_I would have turn back into a human if only I wouldn't be naked…_

As if it was a habit, Michiru grabbed the tiny pup and brought it with her as she walked towards the balcony. The action resulted her dress to get wet by the pup's wet fur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru had dressed herself and dried the pup using magic. She teleported to the Raquel's room and found that the brunette was not there.

"Where could she had gone to…"

**Try Merlot Forest**

**I think that's where her smell is coming from**

"Wow, your nose can smell a human that far?"

**Seems like it**

The queen teleported in an instance and arrived at the forest's entrance. The pup wriggled out of the queen's grasp.

**I could show you the way to her hut**

**But you need a certain spell to get rid of the illusion**

Michiru nodded and followed the little creature. They arrived shortly at the site and were shocked to see that there was no illusion. Instead, a ruin of what seemed like a hut and an injured brunette lying not too far from it.

"Raquel!" Michiru ran to the wounded person, followed shortly by the pup.

The queen checked to see whether the brunette was alive or not. A relief sigh came from her. "She's alive, but her injuries are life threatening. Haruka, touch my hand and let's teleport back to the castle."

The pup did as it was told to and soon the three creatures disappeared from the ruin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed and Raquel had got better as each day passed. Michiru visited her daily, sometimes without the pup, as it likes to oversleep in the comfy royal bed. She came that day without the pup.

"Raquel, explain yourselves. Those ministers asked about the explosion and I couldn't ignore them any longer as the citizens also want to know what had happened."

The brunette looked at her queen seriously. "I was investigating something using a magic and somehow it was prohibited to investigate it. Then, the defense spell for that file activated and the last thing I remember was a strong magical force attacked me."

Michiru was confused. "Prohibited? What were you investigating?"

"I can't say for now cause I'm not sure. By the way there's something that keeps bugging me."

"What is it?"

"Do you know why the late queen killed all of the Albion people?"

"Eh?" Michiru looked at the brunette curious and confusedly. "What do you mean? We all know that mother was cruel and it's not weird that she decided to kill all of them."

"What if she has been planning all along because of a certain reason? What if that was not war, but a genocide?" Raquel looked at her queen darkly.

Michiru felt kind of afraid as she looked at the brunette's dark eyes. "And that certain reason is?"

"That's when the explosion happened. It seems that the queen put some kind of defend mechanism spell on that file. I could only find the late queen's original file about after and before the war. There's not a single file about what happen WHEN the war happened. Either she didn't write it or it's hidden skillfully."

"Tha – that's not possible… Royals, nobles and politicians have to write a report of every single second of their life that let even commoners could read them so that it's not possible to corrupt the Queendom… We have to write it in the 'Book of Apocalypse' so it's not possible to lie… That book was created with a certain spell that wouldn't allow anyone to write anything but the truth." Michiru looked at the other girl disbelieving her mind.

Raquel nodded. "But it's still possible to put a defense spell on it so that people couldn't read them if it's very important and the only that can do that is one who bears the royal Atlantean blood."

"The – then…"

"There's a possibility that it was a genocide. I've checked a rumor that says that the late queen was secretly obsessed by the 'Old Testament'. You know what that means, right?"

Michiru nodded reluctantly. "I've also heard about that rumor once and thought that it was just a false rumor made by the nobles who were jealous of her. She could act so cruel and ignorant of what's around her that lots of nobles hated her. But if the rumor is true then…"

Raquel nodded. "Then it is true that that war is a genocide. Sadly, I can't guarantee it for sure because it's only a 'what if', those stinking elders might know but I doubt they'd tell us easily. They might be part of the genocide."

"But the 'Old Testament'… It should have been forbidden to follow the prophecy it says after it was proven that it was actually controlled by the first and only late king of Atlantis' will. His soul could not go to the next world and later reside inside the 'Old Testament.'"

"No one would know that the late queen switched the prophecy of the 'New Testament' with the forbidden one as long as no one knows about it." Raquel explained.

"True… but following the order of some prophecy to kill an entire nation seems wrong from any point of view…"

"The soul of the late king was said to slowly manipulate those who trust it unconditionally…" The brunette looked away.

Michiru sighed. "What can I do then? Try to investigate that file again?"

"DON'T!" Raquel exclaimed. "I'm not even sure that it'd let you past. You might get injured and those elders can't simply ignore that."

The queen nodded understandingly. "Wait, why are you interested investigating this in the first place?"

Raquel tried to calm herself not to blabber her main reason. "Ju – just curious… You know how geniuses are… always want to know everything…"

"You sound like you're hiding something." Michiru narrowed suspiciously at the other girl.

"N – no! Why would I hide from you?" The brunette tried hard to get away from the queen's suspicious glare.

"Fine… I'll let it go for now…" Said the queen looking sternly at the brunette.

Raquel exhaled freely, relieved that the queen decided not to push it anymore.

"I think I'll go now. I need take care of more paper works now that you're in bed." Michiru said as she stood up.

Raquel gave a sheepish grin as she waved her goodbyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blonde pup was seen in its wild tousled fur near a window. Haruka was checking out the view from the royal chamber. She had been living in Oceanus for almost a decade, but only now she realized that she had been living in a beautiful city.

Atlantean are known for their exquisite artistic talent. From the royal window, the sight of the city is truly the ninth wonder of the world. Water mainly decorates the city. Whether it is a small fountain or a huge aquarium pillar, their beauty is the same as they add the grandeur of the city.

The sound of the door being opened attracted the pup's attention, making it to turn around. It wagged its tail happily as it saw the gorgeous mistress.

**Michiru!**

It ran towards the aqua haired girl and jumped into her arms like a child.

"What's gotten into you?" The queen asked bewildered by the pup's unusual behavior.

**Can I go to the city?**

**Please!**

**Please!**

**I promise I'll be back before sunset**

"The city? In that form?" She was tempted to go with the pup and enjoyed the city.

The pup nodded.

"Well, as long as you put on this collar." She opened a small portal of what seemed like another dimension and shoved her hand into it before pulling a blue collar from it.

**A collar?**

**Geez…**

**Now, I really look like a pet**

The pup pouted so cute that Michiru felt like hugging it tightly. She giggled at the image of the pup pouting in its human form.

"This is so that I could summon you without turning the city upside down."

**Hmph!**

**Well I don't like it**

"Then I won't let you go." Michiru chuckled at stubborn pup.

**Fine!**

The pup got down and proceeded to the door. Obviously, she couldn't open it, which made the queen laughed more at the pup's effort to open the door by jumping to get the doorknob.

**Hey!**

**Quit laughing!**

The pup jumped again.

**The doorknob is bullying me!**

It turned to look at the laughing queen and looked at her with its cute pouting furry face.

"We need to get you a shorter doorknob." She tried to stop laughing.

**Hmph!**

**Why don't you just teach me how to teleport…**

"I thought you already know how."

She opened the door. The pup stepped out of the door.

**See you!**

"Don't get lost."

**I won't!**

Michiru giggled again. She really enjoyed teasing the young werewolf. She watched the pup wagging its tail happily as it ran further. The queen went back to her room and to her office, which was joined by a connecting door.

Huge piles of papers were sitting on top of her desk waiting to be taken care of. She sighed before getting started and muttered, "I'm so gonna work Raquel extra hard when she get back to work…."

She signed a paper while sighing heavily.

"I could be with Haruka enjoying the city if it weren't for this…"

Michiru put the paper on her side before taking another paper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well? How's this one? I borrowed some words from the bible LOL This story need more update time than other story… dunno why… that's why I give you guys longer chapter every time I update this one… Hope that satisfy you guys XD

**monica1990m: Thx for the review! Glad that the flip pairing works XD**

**cooltrainer124: Here's more! Thx for the review XD  
Bound Dragon: Need to balance college work… so, it would probably hard for me to give quick updates for any of my stories... sorry… thx for the review XD**

**glowie: of course XD I'm not that mean… Thx for the review!**

**Tigenookami: Sorry for the mistakes… I didn't beta read it cause I was in a rush… But, I've fixed some of them now… "**Lycanthropy is werewolf, how can you not expect that when you change some one to turn into a wolf?" **cause Raquel is not an expert on it… geez… you're asking for spoilers… pm me if you wanna know XD Thx for the reviews!**

**petiyaka: yea, I know… it's strange, but when I imagine all the fun I could have when I change her into a wolf, I got so tempted in writing her like that LOL Thx for the review XD**

**Taguchi: Glad I could surprise you XD Yup Yup All will be reveal in due time… Thx for the review!**

**anonymous: LOL you like that pinning part? Hope you like the part in this one where I let Michiru touch Haruka's –part- LOL Thx for the review!**

**haru: thx for the advice and review! I'm still an amateur in writing so advices are gladly welcome XD**

**Reush17: Here's an update that you keep asking XP This story always need longer updates than the other… don't know why LOL Hope you like this one and thx for the review! XD**

**papapapuffy: Updating! Updating! XD Thx for the review!**

**Aki: There you have it! An update! XD Thx for the review!**

**o0oshayerao0o: Glad you're into it XD Thx for the review!**

**haruka127: LOL Raquel's a bit… eccentric… XP that's how I want people to see her as when I made her personality XD Thx for the review!**


	4. Frigg

_Disclaimer: see last chapter_

_X ENJOY X_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They met for the second time. It seemed that the boy came to Atlantis to be properly introduced to his future wife._

"_You're my fiancé!?" The girl exclaimed, as she did not think that she could see the beautiful boy again when he disappeared mysteriously after her servant called her in the garden._

_The blonde nodded, giving her a charming smile. "Yes, I'm the prince of Albion, Freyr. I would have never dreamed of such a gorgeous girl like you as my wife. Please accept my apology for my rude behavior the other night. I was lost while exploring the castle that time." He kissed the back of her hand gently. She blushed furiously, both by the earlier action and words of the charming prince._

"_Ni – nice to meet you…" She stammered and did not know what to say anymore._

_The prince pulled her and whispered to her, "Would you like to play the violin again? I was mesmerized by your playing when I first heard it."_

_The princess nodded._

_Not long, a melody came from the room. _

Haruka had been running around the city, getting more excited as she walked more. Sadly, her inconvenient small body almost ended her being squished by the busy passersby. She arrived near a small fountain. A child was buying big scoops of ice cream from the ice cream shop near the fountain.

The city looked so different in her small body. She had never been in that part of the city before. Being a slave, she was only allowed to be in the lower part of the town where drug dealers, thieves and other bad people roamed around.

_Wow…_

_Oceanus is so beautiful_

The capital city, Oceanus, was truly a city of ocean like travelers had considered it. Seashells decorated most of the lamps and walls. Marine lives were living side by side with the Atlantean. The buildings were mostly made by water using magic. Even the strongest pillars were consisted of waters as it looked translucent.

She walked without knowing where she headed and that there was a shadow following her.

The small wolf ran when it noticed the shadow's presence. It was a dead end. Tough luck for the tiny creature.

**Runt! What are you doing in my territory?**

A big black dog looked angry at the tiny wolf.

**I – I…**

The big dog was in a bad mood now. It jumped and started beating the pup.

Haruka tried to find a way to get out from her mess.

_Tsk…_

A wind came and knocked the big dog onto a wall hard.

_I only used a small amount of magic…_

_Hope that wouldn't kill it…_

The pup noticed that it scratched its front right leg. It limped while walking out of the alley.

Her nose picked up an alluring scent and at the same time, her stomach grumbled as if begging for food. She forced her four paws to where the delicious smell came from. It brought her in front of a bakery, but with her form she realized that she would probably get kicked out in a second.

The bakery looked like an old ghost house, but the delicious smell and lights coming from the bakery contradicted how the building looked like. The pup knew that you could never judge a book from its cover from its life experiences. The bakery's door opened and a young green haired woman came out from the building. She saw the young pup and smiled at it.

"Are you lost, little one?" She asked.

Haruka just stared at her, not knowing what to do. Sure, she was hungry but her pride wouldn't let her show it.

_Wait a second…_

_I've seen her before…_

_Where and when was it?_

Unexpectedly, one of the passersby, who looked so nice and warm, threw the baker an egg. More people threw the baker following the perpetrator. Tomatoes. Oranges. Some even threw a fireball at her shop, making it to look shabbier than before.

"Get out from here, defect!" Shouted one of them.

The woman glared at the rude passersby, somehow making Haruka shivered too. All of them stopped what their rude action and ran away.

Haruka did not know what had happened, but she was not the type to just leave a poor girl after she had been treated so badly. The blonde wolf walked towards the girl and wagged its tail before licking the girl's hand.

The baker looked down amused at how the pup treated her more humane than those humans. She bent down and petted the pup's head.

"Sorry you have to see that." She gave the pup that genuine honest smile again. Eventually, she saw the blood dripping down the pup's leg. "Oh, you're injured." She grabbed the pup and carried it inside.

The girl put the pup down in a big sofa. She left to get some bandages.

_Defect, huh…_

The pup licked its wound while remembering what the people did earlier. The baker returned and smiled softly at the young wolf.

"Give me your wounded leg." Haruka did as told.

The pup winced as the alcohol was in contact with the scar. "Hold still or it'll get infected if it is left like this." Said the baker.

Haruka was cursing for whoever invented alcohol while she acted so tough after the baker had noticed her pain. She felt a soft caress after the medical pain was over.

"Good boy. Aren't you a brave little puppy?"

_Puppy!?_

_My status is degraded to a mere little puppy_

_Oh well…_

_It's not as if I'm really a big bad wolf…_

As if adding her embarrassment, Haruka's stomach began to notice its presence.

_You just have to embarrass me in front of every girl, do you…_

The baker chuckled. "I'll get some food. I don't have any meat, just some soup and bread. Would that be alright?" She looked at the tiny creature, waiting for some reaction.

The wolf nodded and eventually was petted by the baker.

"Good boy, you could understand what I'm saying, don't you…" Said the baker before she had retreated to the kitchen.

Haruka decided to explore the room while waiting for the food. She smelled metal, not just any metal. It has a slight blood coming from it. The wolf followed where the stinking scent was coming from. It came from a big huge pole, covered with a dirty white cloth. The pole was place vertically on the corner where no light could shower it.

With one of its paws, the wolf pulled the cloth down, revealing a shimmering blade with a familiar symbol, one that she used to see every day. Attached in the middle of the symbol, a shining turquoise stone. The bluish green made Haruka remembered her of her past.

"_Your hair is an unusual color. Like the color of a turquoise stone." Said the young prince as he was escorting his future wife._

"_Turquoise?" Asked the princess as if it was the first time she heard of it._

"_Yes, it's a rare stone in Albion, more valuable than gold itself. We use it as the symbol of the royal family. Sometimes, the royal family uses it for marriages." Explained the blonde prince._

"_I would love to see it one day." Said the princess interested._

_The prince blushed as to what that meant in his country. Turquoise stone was actually used for marriage proposals from where he came from. "I'm sure you could see it one day and I'll be the one who shows you." Assured the prince while holding back his blushes as he muttered the last part. "I promise." He continued in a lower voice, but the princess heard it as they were near each other._

_The turquoise haired princess turned crimson as she realized what that would mean._

Haruka stared at the stone.

_How can a commoner, moreover a baker have this sword?_

_Could it be she's also a survivor?_

_And why is she called a defect?_

The young pup looked thoughtful in its cute form.

_I have to talk to her about this_

Just at that moment, the door opened. The baker was carrying a tray consisted of a bowl of soup and a bread before she had dropped it as she looked at the sword.

She ran till she was in front of the sword. Tears covered her face not long. The green haired baker broke down.

Haruka felt guilty. The wolf put her paw on top of the girl's hand, which was supporting her body then. She was shivering slightly. The baker turned to look at the other presence in the room.

The pup decided to reveal her telepathy ability.

**Is that blade yours?**

The baker was surprised to hear an unknown voice inside her head. She looked around, but found no one other than the wolf. She looked at the wolf's eyes and saw no malice in it and eventually nodded.

**Are you a knight of Albion?**

"Used to be a magic knight serving the C haos Legion." Even an idiot would notice the sadness in her voice.

_Chaos Legion…_

_Those that serves directly under the king…_

_No wonder I feel like I've met her before_

_Worse yet, she could probably recognize me if I'm in my human form right now_

**Then why are you called a defect?**

The baker shook her head. "I sealed may magic after the war because there is no other reason for me to use it. My king was killed and I don't know where my prince is. Some say that he had died, though they haven't found his body yet. But, I still believe that he's alive. My king always says the prince is too stubborn and has too much pride."

**I see…**

"Who are you? Your voice in my head sound familiar yet at the same time alien to me…" She stared at the wolf's eyes.

_Hmm…_

_Maybe that's because you've only heard the voice of my 'other' self_

The wolf returned the curious stare.

…

**That blade…**

"Yes?"

**Why are you still keeping your blade?**

"Even though I've sealed my magic, my loyalty will always belong to my country. That blade is there so that I would not forget my land and people who had been slaughtered mercilessly in front of me."

**If I may ask, how did you survive the war?**

The baker stood up and grabbed the cloth to cover the blade.

"I hid under the corpses for days. The Atlantis soldier must have thought that I was also dead. I ran away to here and live as a beggar before an old baker took me in. He died last year."

**I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm glad that you didn't have any hatred toward the Atlantean**

"I do hate them."

The wolf gazed at the girl understandingly.

"Say, what about you? You're also the same like me, right? Though, I don't know how you got into that form." She stared at the wolf again.

**Guess…**

"The prince?" Haruka shuddered at the thought of this girl finding out her real identity. "Nah, couldn't be. If you are, you would have asked me to help you kill the queen when you first saw the blade. Besides, the prince is so strong and handsome. He couldn't be a mere puppy. Also, that collar… you're probably a commoner who turned into a puppy to avoid the war, right?" The girl laughed loudly.

The wolf sweat-dropped.

_I don't sound like a prince, huh…_

_Wait till you see what the prince real gender is…_

Haruka felt relieved as the baker had not found out about her real identity. If she had, then the blonde would have to explain of why she didn't do anything to take over her empire back from the Atlantean.

At that instance, a loud crash disturbed the conversation. The two creatures eventually ran towards the direction from where the noise came from.

When they saw what had caused the noise, horrors filled their faces. A troop of Atlantis Royal knights had surrounded the bakery. The loud crash was from the magic caused by one of the soldier to signal their arrival.

"This is bad. From the looks of it, they must have heard rumors about my real identity." Fear filled the baker's voice.

Haruka glimpsed at the troop's crest and frowned by what she was seeing then.

**Azure brigade…**

The blonde would have hissed if she were to speak in her other form.

"They're the ones who deal with people like us." The baker hissed before she had grabbed the clothed blade.

**What are you doing!?**

"I'm going to hide somewhere for the time being, but I will never let them touch this." She opened a hidden door which revealed a secret underground passage. "Are you coming? Though, I don't think they would arrest you or anything if you're in that form."

**Coming**

**Can't leave a girl alone at times like this**

The baker chuckled. "You must be quite a Casanova in your human form."

The two escaped from the soldiers. When they were out from the underground passage, they arrived in the middle of what seemed like a jungle.

**Where are we?**

"Near the Atlantis – Alfheim border. I have a friend who is living in a small town right across the border." Explained the baker.

**Is that friend of yours one of us?**

"No, he's an elf. By the way, the name's Frigg." She turned as she introduced herself.

**Haruka**

**Tell me why an elf would want to help people like us**

"He's a childhood friend of mine and elves take pride in their loyalty. Don't worry, we'll be save once we've passed the border." Assured Frigg.

The wolf nodded slightly. Haruka sighed inwardly.

_I stray too far from the palace, but I'm curious about this girl_

The trees decreased in number as they walked passed each of them. Finally, they were out of the forest.

"Whew…" Frigg wiped the sweat on her forehead. "I'm getting old…" She laughed embarrassed by herself.

**And exactly how old are you?**

"Thirty when I had my last birthday party." Frigg laughed nervously.

**I bet you're over hundred…**

"Watch it, furball!" Frigg said in an angry tone.

**At least, you haven't got any wrinkles…**

"I heard that the price of wolves' fur has gone up for the past few days…" She said it with voice full of malice.

**I heard obnoxious people tend to have more wrinkles than regular people**

Frigg snorted. "Not bad, furball…" She spotted of what seemed like a town. "There it is! The small elf town, Izlude." She pointed to what seemed like a clock tower from where they were standing. Frigg ran eagerly towards the town while the wolf followed unwillingly.

A small voice greeted them. "Frigg! Long time no see!"

Frigg turned to where the voice came from and smiled at a small light flying around her. "Razelf! You look as tiny as ever!" Replied Frigg.

"Oh, look who we have here! A cute wolf! Where did you found it, Frigg!?" The small light amused Haruka as the wolf made sure not to lose sight of it.

"It's a long story. By the way, some troops are chasing us so could we save the talking for later?"

"Sure! I'll teleport you two directly to a safe place!" And with that all three of them vanished instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took two hours to explain their current condition to the small elf.

"Hmm… I don't mind you staying here…" Razelf looked at Frigg uneasily. "But, I can't trust that wolf. Something smells fishy about that four-legged creature."

Frigg raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'll let it stay, if it could prove that it won't bring any trouble to us. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you yet, little wolf. Werewolves are known as barbaric creatures that would do anything just to satisfy their appetite. So, even if I let you stay, I'm afraid my elves friend won't."

**That's fine**

**I don't plan on staying too**

"You're not staying!?" Said Frigg, astonished by what she had heard inside of her head.

The wolf nodded.

**I…**

**I do want to know why I feel like I've met you before, Frigg**

**But I can't stay with you**

**There's someone who needs me more than you**

"Is that person also a survivor like us?" Asked Frigg eagerly at the possibility of another survivor.

**No**

**But she's a very important person to me**

**I feel that I've made her suffer enough**

Frigg nodded understandingly. "I understand."

"I'll get another bowl of soup and bread." Said the small elf as he turned around.

**I appreciate the offer, but it's getting late**

**I have to go now**

The green haired butler turned to look at the young wolf. "Wait, is there anything I could do for you? Being in that form must be hard, right?" She had at last found someone whom she could call a friend and because of that also, she wanted the little wolf to be near her as someone who understood her pain.

**Don't worry**

**I'm used to being in this form**

**I'll see you guys some other time**

The wolf walked towards the door. It turned back and looked at the blade which belonged to Frigg.

**I know this is rude, but do you think I could have that turquoise?**

The baker thought for a second before she gave the little creature her mischievous smile. "Sure, but I want you to do me a favor."

**What is it?**

"I need to know to whom you are giving it." Frigg smiled mischievously.

**Th – That's…**

Haruka would have stammered like an idiot if she were in her human form.

**Ju – Just a childhood friend…**

The baker grinned broader. "A childhood friend, huh… Okay, here." She tied the stone onto the wolf's neck.

**Tha – Thanks…**

**See you later, Frigg**

"See you later, Haruka and good luck." She winked at the wolf. Haruka would have blushed if she were not in her wolf form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka had been walking around for hours and still, she had not been able to see the castle's gate.

_Damn, I'm so tired…_

_Can't feel my legs… Uhm paws anymore…_

Deep down, the little creature knew that she was lost, but her pride would not let her to admit it. Suddenly, she was surrounded by water and not a second later, she heard a familiar face calling her. Haruka had arrived back in the queen's chamber.

"Haruka! Where were you!? It's already past dinner time, so I had no choice but to warp you here myself." A worried face made the wolf felt guilty.

**So – Sorry**

The wolf walked towards the bed and transformed back to human. Haruka grabbed the sheets to cover her naked body.

"You were lost, didn't you?" Michiru asked teasingly.

Hearing the last remark made the blonde to twitch her eyebrows. "Was not!" She pouted.

Michiru giggled at how the blonde pouted like a five year old child.

Haruka grabbed the little souvenir on her neck and showed it to the other girl. "Here, a souvenir." She blushed furiously and looked at the floor to avoid further teasing from Michiru.

"What's this?" Michiru grabbed the stone and was astonished by its beauty. "It's beautiful. Honestly, you don't have to get me anything."

"It's a turquoise stone…" Haruka looked away as her face was turning redder as she knew what it meant to give that stone to another.

_The one that I promised you years ago…._

The queen widened her eyes, causing the air in that room to change instantly.

"Michiru? What's wrong? You don't like it?" Haruka was about to touch her shoulder, but she was stopped when she saw the queen's expression. Michiru was smiling gratefully with tears. The blonde could only freeze at that.

"Thank you… This is the best present…" Said the queen as she was wiping her tears away.

_Ten years ago, on a full moon night like this…_

_I met him…_

Without any hesitance, Haruka gave her a smile and helped her to wipe her tears.

_Haruka is not him, but…_

_How can she make me feel the same way like he could?_

_She also has that same loving gaze like him…_

"I didn't know that you could get so emotional over some present like this…" Haruka tried to sound as if it were unimportant.

There was no response from Michiru. The blonde decided to shrug it off when unexpectedly, she heard the queen muttered something.

"I used to have a fiancé… "Haruka looked at the queen again, with her mind knowing what's going to come next.

"He promised me to show me this stone… but…" More sobs came from Michiru.

Guilty filled the blonde's chest as she rocked the queen.

_I'm so despicable…_

_Hurting you like this when all you do is keep loving me these past ten years_

"I'm sorry…" Haruka looked down with eyes full of guilty. "I shouldn't have made you remember about him…"

Michiru shook her head vehemently. "No… I couldn't forget him after all these years anyway… Like they say, you can't forget your first love… Besides, he would really die if I forget about him…"

_I don't want you to forget about my other self too…_

Haruka sighed.

_I'm so selfish… Wanting you to fall in love with both of us…_

The sound of the door being opened roughly had disturbed the gloomy atmosphere. Who else but the nosey prime minister would have done that?

"Ya-ho!! Have you finished your job? I think I could manage those documents now." Raquel flapped her hands to show how healthy she was. "Oi, what's wrong with the atmosphere?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. Her expression changed into the usual nosey one. "I didn't interrupt you two at an appropriate time, right?" She eyed Haruka's choice of clothing. "Haruka, did Michiru just finish venting her raging lust on you?"

Haruka blushed furiously at that, followed by an angry Michiru smacking the prime minister's head.

"Auch! Oi, how could you hit a poor injured person? What kind of queen are you?"

Michiru's eyes were shooting daggers at the prime minister. "The kind of queen who would gladly enslave her injured prime minister. Now, go do your work and stop teasing us!" She pointed at the stacks of documents.

"Geez… Haruka, you better be careful. From what she had said, she could also be the kind of person that would gladly use you for sexual pleasure even after a long night of doing it with others!" That resulted the blonde to quickly put her hand on her nose to check whether she's bleeding or not.

"Raquel! Take those documents and get out!" Michiru threw the nearest cushion she could grab at the prime minister who dodged it perfectly.

"Bwahahaha! Then give your little wolf something to wear other than some sheets! Though I have to say, it makes her sexier and – "Before she could say anything, Michiru was already chanting some spells and eventually, the prime minister was wet due to the water spell.

"Hey, why don't you wet that blonde! I'm sure you want to see how she looks like with a wet sheet covering her curves!" Raquel teleported the documents and hastily made a run to avoid another water spell from the queen.

"Out!" Screamed the queen.

Haruka just stared at the scene dumbfounded.

Michiru was blushing as she looked at the blonde since the prime minister's last remark was still echoing in her ears. Haruka was looking at the queen interested to know whether the prime minister's last comment was right or not, but decided not to say anything.

The werewolf's stomach growled from hunger.

_Again!?_

_Stupid appetite!_

"Er…"

Michiru coughed while she failed at hiding her red face. "A – ah… I'll get you something to eat and _wear_…" Disappointment could be heard as she said the italicized word.

Haruka nodded.

Not long, Michiru came back with a white shirt and trouser, also with a navy blue vest which had gold embroidery. "I've told the chef to prepare some food. And here." She handed the garments. "We – wear this." She looked away not just to avoid the blonde's gaze, but also to hide her crimson face. The queen turned around.

Haruka smirked as she saw the queen blushing. She intentionally dropped the sheet, ignoring what her action had done to Michiru. She didn't mind or rather she felt comfortable with Michiru even though her skin was not covered with anything. The blonde started wearing the garments.

Michiru was about to sit and enjoyed her tea, but she stopped as she heard the sound of a sheet dropping onto the ground. There were two voices either urging her to turn back and ravish the familiar or ignore it. She chose the latter one as she thought that it was inappropriate to do that to her familiar. She was close to the blonde, but not close in terms of sexual relationship. No, it was more like she did not want just the blonde's body. She was a greedy queen. She wanted blonde to be hers as every part of her body, heart and soul.

"I'm done." Haruka twitched her eyebrows at the queen's choice of clothing.

_I hope she won't notice how similar I am to her ex-fiancé_

_Oh wait, I used magic at that time to change my face a bit so that I could look manlier…_

Michiru turned around and saw a masculine yet at the same time feminine figure.

_Ha – Haruka?_

The queen gaped at the sight of her handsome familiar.

"Ho – How do I look?" The blonde familiar looked uncomfortable in her new garments.

_She looks so… so like him!_

_Could it be…_

_Impossible!_

_Their gender is different!_

Michiru looked at the blonde's chest and felt glad yet disappointed when she saw the two lumps. She opened her mouth and tried to say something, but all she could do was closing it again as no sound came out and opened it again trying to say something. The process kept going that she looked like a goldfish.

_Well, it is possible to use magic to change your gender temporarily…_

_But, why would she or he do that?_

_And even if it were magic, which one is the real gender?_

_From the looks of it, the real one has to be male!_

_So, Haruka is actually Freyr in disguise?_

"Michiru? What's wrong? Do I look that bad?" Haruka turned around to at herself at the mirror. She was shocked to see that her looks now was very similar to her past self.

_Crap!_

_She must have noticed it!_

_I'm doomed!_

Michiru looked at the blonde now with eyes full of disappointment. "Who are you really?" She asked coldly.

_Wha – What should I do!?_

_Shit!_

_Why does she have to choose male clothes anyway!?_

_I would have preferred dresses if I had known it would turn out like this!_

"Wha – What do you mean?" Stuttered the blonde.

Michiru shook her head while sighing exasperatedly. "I must be tired… Let's drop this for tonight." She went toward to change into her night gown.

_This is preposterous!_

_He's dead!_

_Dead!_

_Dead!_

_Dead!_

The queen cried herself to sleep while clutching the turquoise stone tightly on her chest. Haruka just stared at her, eyes with fear and disappointment.

_She knew!_

_Gah, why do I look so boyish anyway!?_

The blonde left the royal chamber and found herself in a garden. She stopped in front of a small pond. The night was lonesome, perfect for thinking what she would do next.

_I can't stay here anymore…_

_I have a duty to stay alive…_

She felt the wetness on her eyes, but she won't let those tears wetted her face. Haruka wiped it before it could fall. She walked back to Michiru's room.

In front of her was the breath-taking woman of her live who had stolen her heart the moment she laid eyes on her. Haruka saw that her beloved had been crying herself to sleep, embracing the small aqua bluish stone.

_I will leave you again…_

_And once again, I will leave my heart to you…_

Haruka kissed the queen's forehead gently before she caressed those soft wet cheek. "I'm sorry…" Muttered the blonde softly, careful enough so that the queen would not wake up.

The blonde turned back into a wolf, leaving the crumpled clothes on the floor. She looked back to give another last look at her love. Pain could be seen clearly even in her furry face. The pup magically teleported into a familiar forest, where it walked aimlessly to who knew where.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMAKE

Michiru: Haruka, why did you leave me? –pouted and pretend to cry-

Haruka: Mi – Michiru… That's this idiot's fault!

Shiro: What? I'm just following the script –looks at the two innocently-

Haruka: Change the damn script, damn it! Especially the part where I'm wolf!

Shiro: But your fans like it… One of them even want a plushie of you in your wolf form… Just read the review –show who want the plushie-

Michiru: Ma, I do agree that Haruka would probably be a cute wolf pup –dreaming of savoring the poor Haru-pup-

Haruka: -read the review- well, what are you doing slacking around here!? Hurry up and make that plushie! Sell it for 100 or more! –eyes shimmering with money-

Shiro: Geh, didn't know that you're into money…

Haruka: -whisper- You would be if you have a girlfriend that likes to shop...

Shiro: -whisper- is she that bad?

Haruka: -whisper- You'd end up with a car full of bags if you go shopping with her

Shiro: -whisper- scaa-reee

Michiru: -already out from her yuri land and heard half of the conversation-

Shiro & Haruka: -feel like someone is about to kill them-

Michiru: Shiro, hurry up and finish the next chapter!

Shiro:-retreats after seeing Michiru's death glare-

Michiru: And you! –points finger at Haruka- Couch!

Haruka: Michiru –pouts- it's that stupid author's fault! Come on, I know that last night you're too tired for that, how about if I make it up to you now?

Michiru: Tempting, but no! –leaves the dumb blonde-


End file.
